


Raw gay energy

by fanficforanythinglgbt



Category: rpdr - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff, Food Sex, Gag, Ice Play, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lesbians, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Other, Polyamory, Power Play, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Threeways, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforanythinglgbt/pseuds/fanficforanythinglgbt
Summary: This is just a bunch of gay shit that comes up to my mind and requests for pairings or anything are allowed.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/ Jimbo, Daya Betty/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Jackie Cox, Gigi Goode/Jaida Essence Hall, Gigi Goode/Jan Sport, Gigi Goode/Lemon, Gigi Goode/Shea Coulee, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll, Lemon/Ilona Verley, Lemon/Priyanka (Drag Race), Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall, Rosy Thorn/ Gigi Goode, Scarlett Bobo/ Ilona Verley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Gigi Goode/ Shea Couleé

**Author's Note:**

> @ForeignMoons helped me come up with the 'plot' for this even tho she's probably never heard of the word so go read her awesome lesbian smut.

"Good job everyone! I can't wait to see the world's reaction to all of your talents!" Rihanna tells her Savage x Fenty cast. After that final rehearsal, everyone directly went back to their work outside the fenty show. Gigi Goode and Jaida Hall were best friends who were famous models and were excited to be part of the show. Gigi was lucky to have Jaida by her side, because if it wasn't for her, she and Shea Couleé would have killed each other on set. Regardless of the fact that Shea and Gigi had worked for the same agency, they had a bitter rivalry.

"Congrats Gee, you didn't set the place on fire the second Shea got in" Jaida jokes, hugging her friend. "Please, I wouldn't have been able to pay Rihanna back" Gigi jokes back, and the both laugh lightly. "Oh, Nicky's here. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Jaida questions and Gigi confirms "Definitely, see you" "Bye!".

Gigi goes back to modeling for a few magazines, lightly flirting with the photographers. But what she doesn't notice is that Shea is also having a shoot with the same magazines. And that she was watching her. Shea Couleé had always thought that Gigi Goode was the brattiest, most annoying, egotistical, obnoxious pillow princess that ever existed. She hated everything about her. The way she openly flirts with colleagues, how over sultry she is for the camera, her long legs and her red hair and green-blue eyes. And Shea just had to do something about it before she lost her mind.

After Gigi finished her shoot, she went back to her dressing room, still in the blue lingerie that she wore for the fenty show. The second she closed her door, locking it for privacy, she found herself being pinned up against it harshly. By Shea Couleé.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why are you here?" Gigi hisses angrily at Shea's cold expression. "What do I think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing? Who the fuck do you think you are, acting like a self entitled brat? A whore, and at work too. I'm just here to fix the problem" she says, voice low and deep. "What I do is non of your fucking - _oh_ " Gigi lets out a soft moan, Shea's thigh had gotten between her legs. "Horny are we ms. Goode?" Shea taunts, pressing her thigh more harshly at Gigi's cunt, who just bites her lip and huffs in response, not wanting to let out any noise. She was certainly not going to let Shea win. Absolutely not.

"Now you choose to be quiet?" Shea teases, moving her thigh, only for Gigi to grab onto her shoulders and pull her closer. To be fair, Gigi hadn't bottomed in quiet some time and her own hand or the shower head weren't as satisfactory as having someone else do it. "Shea _p-please_ " Gigi begged silently by her ear, her face red in embarrassment. She did not want to seek pleasure from someone she hated. But she was also desperate. "Needy" Shea simply says, the both of them looking into each other's eyes for a moment, pupils dilated, before Shea slowly takes off her own bodysuit and Gigi's lingerie set, teasing her. 

Goosebumps rise on Gigi's skin, making Shea smirk. "Sensitive are we? Hmm?" "You bitch, either fuck me or leave" Gigi gasps out when Shea plants a kiss at her hip. She shouldn't have said that. Shea just looks her up and down, her brows raised angrily. The way Shea's eyes look at her hungrily makes her feel small and insecure. The same way she felt growing up, random people making comments about her body. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" Gigi whispers, but Shea gets down on her knees, looking Gigi in the eyes.

"Are you sure? Because if you are, I will fucking rail the shit out of you" Shea says calmly, her tone contradicting her words. Gigi nods, her palms against the door and Shea holds her by the hips and gets her mouth to Gigi's core, flattening her tongue at her folds. She laps up the wetness at a quick pace, alternating between quick flicks and open mouth kisses at her clit before going back at her folds.

" _Sh-Shea_ _fuck_ " Gigi moans out, her hands going to grab her blonde-black hair. Shea hums, her short manicured nails digging into Gigi's hips, making her moan and sigh more. The second Shea starts sucking on Gigi's clit, she loses it. "Jesus fucking christ Shea, _more... p-please... angh!_ " Gigi groans out, her short nails digging into Shea's scalp. 

Shea takes one of her hands and gives Gigi three fingers, going in knuckle deep very easily. The deep groan that comes out of Gigi's throat gives Shea and sense of pride. "Who's whore are you? Who's pussy is this?" Shea asks demandingly, licking the wetness from her lips. "Yours... _only yours!_ " Gigi practically screams before letting out one last groan, cumming over Shea's fingers.

"You taste surprisingly good" Shea says, getting up and licking her fingers clean as Gigi rolls her eyes. "Stop being so fucking cocky, it's irritating" Gigi says, only for Shea to wrap her hand around her neck. "Do you wanna fucking say that again?" Shea questions harshly and Gigi shakes her head, feeling more wetness go down her thighs. "You're such a fucking needy slut aren't you?" Shea says, placing her thigh back between Gigi's legs. "Answer me, and you can fuck yourself on my thigh like the little bitch that you are" Shea says calmly by Gigi's ear, who's eyes are closed and her hands are grasping onto Shea's shoulders. "I-I am... a needy slut. _Your_ needy slut" Gigi sighs out, her head going to Shea's neck in embarrassment. She couldn't believe how putty she was in Shea's hands, of all people.

"It's okay princess, you can go ahead" Shea coos softly, kissing the side of Gigi's head, who starts grinding her hips down. She certainly understands the dilemma the younger is facing, and she too doesn't know what it means for them. "Hmm... Sh-Shea.. I- _ah!_ " Gigi sighs out, cumming on Shea's thigh. Shea makes sure to hold the spasming girl, who's face is still on her neck and her hands still grasping onto her shoulders for dear life.

There's a beat of silence, the two of them just holding each other and not looking at one another. And then Gigi slowly gets onto her knees, looking up at Shea carefully, asking for her approval. The second Shea nods, Gigi's tongue attacks her clit, making her moan loudly before biting down on her lip. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Gigi, who just takes it as a sign to work faster, flattening her tongue at her folds before alternating with circling there, gathering all the wetness. "G-Gigi _fuck._ Keep... keep doing that - _ugh_ " Shea moans out, grabbing onto Gigi's hair and tugging harshly on it. Gigi leaves open mouth kisses everywhere, letting the wetness drip onto her face before she also gives Shea three fingers, going slow at first before rapidly picking up the pace.

"Gigi I-I'm gonna... _oh fuck... ah!_ " Shea groans out, cumming on Gigi's fingers, her legs shaking. Gigi slowly pulls her fingers out, sucking them clean while staring Shea right in the eyes, then stands up.

"That was something. I though you were a pillow princess" Shea says and Gigi rolls her eyes. "Well you just found out that I wasn't. Don't pretend to know me" she says, trying to assert some dominance. 

"So... uh... come over to my house now. Let me know you" Shea says, her mind still slightly foggy. But she also wants to know what this meant. "Why would you want to do that?" Gigi asks, genuinely confused. She's never had anyone want to know her, which was fine considering that she appreciated privacy greatly. "Because neither of us have anything to lose if you come over, and we might get a few rounds in" Shea suggests with a smirk and Gigi just rolls her eyes, yet again. "Fine. Just get dressed and we'll leave now".

"Welcome to my house" Shea says, opening the door to let Gigi in first, who raises her brow in amusement. "Didn't expect you to be a gentle-woman. At least not with me, or are you trying to stab me in the back?" she jokes, and it's Shea's turn to roll her eyes. "If I killed you, how'd I fuck you?" she asks, and Gigi places her hands over her heart dramatically "Wow, I feel very touched. But to answer your question, you could be necrophilic for all I know, so" she shrugs, and Shea makes a face of disgust. "Ew, I'm not into fucking corpses. And I hope you're not either" "I'm not" "Good".

There was a moment of awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other. They never would have imagined themselves in this position. If you had told either of them seven hours ago that they would have been fucking, they both would have scoffed and start making insults about one another. "What do you want us to be?" Gigi gets straight to the point. She wasn't one to beat around the bushes. "I don't know" Shea answers honestly and the awkward silence fills the space again. Until Shea walks up to Gigi and starts kissing her. Gigi's eyes go wide at first, not reacting before she eases into it, moving in sync with Shea's soft lips.

Shea's hands cup Gigi's face, while Gigi's hands go to Shea's hips. Shea had a feeling that kissing Gigi might provide some answers, since they hadn't actually kissed earlier. And it did. Now that Shea had kissed Gigi, she wanted to keep on doing so. She hoped Gigi felt similarly.

Shea hums into the kiss before slowly pulling away, just to make sure Gigi is on the same page as her. "That was-" "Incredible?" Shea questions and Gigi raises a brow. "Are you asking me in the sense that you felt that it was incredible or you're hoping that that isn't my answer?" she asks. Gigi was not about to risk showing any vulnerabilities. Nobody had ever kissed her that softly, but Shea did not need to know that. "What were you going to say?" Shea asks, unsure of what Gigi was going to say.

"I was going to say that that was something" Gigi replies neutrally, slightly frustrating Shea. That answer does not help. "I kinda need to know if you liked the kiss or not" "Did you?" "Yes" Shea answers directly and honestly. She was not afraid of being open and blunt about her feelings. "In a sexual way or a non-sexual way?" Gigi asks. She had a feeling that since they were enemies, Shea wouldn't have felt any sort of non-sexual feelings towards her, but the situation did take her by surprise. 

"Both" Shea answers honestly. Shit. Shea was starting to begin to think she had scared Gigi off, but Gigi goes back to kiss her again. Her hands make their way to Shea's face, pulling her impossibly closer. Gigi was absolutely terrified. All of her previous relationships were mostly sexual and there was barely any emotional aspect to it. She had a feeling this would probably end the same way, but she wanted to feel as much of Shea's lips as possible. She wanted to remember it as much as possible, since she sort of knew how it would end.

Shea pulls away first again, looking Gigi in the eye. "I kind of need you to use your words pretty girl. It's okay, you can be honest. I'm not going to judge you, we're on the same boat here" she says and Gigi looks down at the floor, pressing her forehead against Shea's. "B-both. But I'm cool with you changing your mind about it at any time y'know? Or if you just said both to get me to talk" Gigi breathes out, waiting for the rejection to come.

Shea just hugs the woman silently, confusing Gigi a bit, even if she returns it. "What are you doing?" "What do you think you stupid bitch? I'm hugging you" "But why?" Gigi questions. Gigi had been right; Shea didn't know anything about her. "Why not?" she retaliates and Gigi rolls her eyes.

"Come with me" Shea says, holding Gigi's hand and leading her upstairs to her bedroom. "Take your clothes off sweetheart, and lay down" she says softly and Gigi complies while Shea takes her own clothes off and gets a box from her closet. She chooses a long and thick navy blue strap on, buckling it on. "Do you need lube princess?" Shea asks softly and Gigi nods, staring at the toy. It was huge. And sure, she may have been wet and gotten wetter looking at it, but she wasn't wet enough to take it.

Shea grabs a bottle of lube and heads over to the bed. She puts some lube on her fingers before putting the bottle away and hovers over Gigi. Shea starts spreading the lube at her folds, making Gigi hiss lightly at the cool feeling of it before she bites her cheek, looking down. "Look at me princess. I want you to let out every noise that's in you, okay?" Shea says softly and Gigi only looks up, balling the sheets with her fists to keep her from letting anything out.

Shea takes it as a challenge and starts nipping at Gigi's neck, which combined with pushing her fingers in, and it does the trick. Gigi lets out a soft moan, eyes closed. She's never been fucked softly, though she knows it's about to get rougher.

"Sh-Shea..." "What?" "M-mark me" Gigi sighs out, her nails digging deeper into the sheets. Even though they did talk about it, Gigi feels like it was all just a dream, and she feels ashamed at how badly she wants Shea.

"Your wish is my command babygirl" Shea says, leaving hickeys across Gigi's neck, before trailing down. The second she reaches her nipple, Gigi lets out a loud gasp, her eyes snapping wide open. " _Ah! Oh god!_ " "God's not here" "Fuck you - _oh_ " "Actually, I'm fucking you if you haven't noticed" Shea retaliates, switching nipples. "Ready to take my cock, whore?" "Yes! _Please ah!_ ".

Shea takes her fingers out, spreading them over her folds one last time before completely removing them and she lines the tip with Gigi's entrance. "You ready?" Shea asks softly, the look in her eye caring and Gigi nods. " _Yes_ ".

That's all it takes for Shea to slowly push in, watching Gigi's reactions carefully. She lets out an animalistic groan, eyes shut and head thrown back. "Tell me if it's uncomfortable" "Go deeper you bitch" Gigi moans out obscenely and that's when Shea starts moving her hips faster.

"You little fucking dirty slut. Is that all you are? A dirty slut? You're so fucking needy. Maybe I should leave you to finish yourself off" Shea threatens, and Gigi only grabs on to Shea's back, pulling her down closer and kissing her, before moving her hands to play with her nipples. Shea groans into the kiss, feeling her own wetness drip. Shea keeps on repeatedly hitting the spot that makes Gigi see stars and moan loudly. "Tell me, should I leave you here high and dry? Teach you a lesson?" Shea questions cockily, nipping at Gigi's earlobe and slowing down just to tease her. " _N-no please! N-need you ugh_ " Gigi practically screams out, her voice hoarse. 

"Whores don't get to make demands" "Please! 'm sorry! I-I'll do anything!" "Anything?" " _Anything please just fuck me_ " Gigi moans out, needing Shea to pick up the pace again. "Say that you're mine and mine only" Shea says, her eyes borderline predatory. " _Only yours!_ " "Tell me what's mine" "I-I'm yours, only yours! This pussy is yours! _Ugh,_ I-I'm your whore! _No one has or will ever fuck me like you. Only you_ " Gigi moans out, eyes closed and holding onto Shea's strong arms. Her face is even redder than before, considering that everything she had said was true.

"Look at me when you say it" "I'm your whore! Yours _agh_ yours only!" Gigi repeats loudly, meeting Shea's eyes. "Good girl" " _Your good girl master..._ _angh ah!_ " Gigi moans out, her mind too foggy to process what she had let out. No one has ever called her a good girl before. "You can cum princess" Shea says softly, going back to her caring nature. She's sure Gigi didn't know what she was saying. It takes a few more final thrusts before Gigi is cumming with a broken and deep groan.

Shea pulls out gently, taking the strap off in order to hug the writhing woman beneath her. "Easy Gi, breathe" Shea says gently, stroking her partner's hair, who's panting heavily. "I'm fine... 's okay. Sit on my face" Gigi says, her eyes half open and her mind still hazy. "No, you need to rest. Would you like some water?" "I'd like for you to sit on my face. I'm good, don't worry about me. Let me return the favor Shea. Unless you don't want to" Gigi says, eyes more open. "Are you sure?" "Very" Gigi responds quickly and Shea just smirks, getting on top of Gigi's head, giving her a perfect view of her glistening pussy.

"Tell me if you need to - _fuck!_ " Gigi interrupts Shea's worries with a simple flick of her tongue at her folds before she practically starts devouring her. She flattens her tongue across her folds, she leaves open mouth kisses, she sucks on her clit and makes circles with the tip of her tongue, alternating repeatedly. Shea grabs onto Gigi's wild, messy red hair. " _Fucking hell, you're so good_ ". Gigi hums in response to the praise, going faster until Shea's leg start shaking and she's cumming with a loud moan.

Shea lays down beside Gigi, the both of them panting, and just staring at the ceiling. Shea thinks that Gigi has fallen asleep, until she breaks the silence. "Did I call you master?" she asks, looking at Shea, who's stilling staring at the ceiling. "Yeah" "Oh - sorry, I -" "Don't apologize. I liked it" Shea interrupts, looking at Gigi, who just nods. "Okay" she says and the silence is there again and they both go back to looking at the ceiling. "You're good, for a bottom" "Fuck you, I'm a _verse_ -bottom and obviously I'm good, that's my name" "Never make name puns again" Shea says, the both of them looking at each other. They start laughing for a bit before they go to kiss each other.

Gigi lets Shea's tongue into her mouth without putting up a fight for dominance. The feeling of warmth with someone is foreign, but welcome. She feels Shea's tongue exploring her, before going to her lower lip, and she bites there, making Gigi sigh softly. "Mhmm... as good as today was, I should probably leave" Gigi says pulling away, not wanting to leave but she also wasn't one to spend the night. 

"Why, do you have somewhere you need to be?" Shea asks, confused. She thought they were on the same page. "No, but" "But nothing. Stay" Shea leaves no room for argument, and continues, going to Gigi's ear. "I want you here. You should definitely listen to your master. Plus, I'll take you on a date tomorrow" she whispers, grinning widely when she feels Gigi shudder and smack her chest. "Fuck off" "Why don't you make me?" "Shea Couleé... shea butter cream kool-aid" Gigi retaliates, smirking at Shea's eye roll. "You stupid bitch" Shea says, but ends up smiling before kissing her again.

They stay like that for a while, kissing in each other's arms before Shea's movements are slower and Gigi figures out she has fallen asleep. She stares at Shea's sleeping face for a few minutes and thinks about the situation again. Sure, she had just fucked her rival and she had admitted some romantic interest in her and that terrifies her completely, but looking at Shea now, she knows she could get used to it.


	2. Gigi/Nicky/Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future side chapter for Mistakes ft Nicky's milf smoothness.  
> This was written for @ForiegnMoons because milf Nicky really does something (many many things) to her and clownery smut is my gig  
> Brunette Gigi from the Halloween special is making an appearance  
> Also the links for the ✨immaculate✨ songs are here. You're welcome  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRTBM4UwnBs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfOj-pV09g0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHLLWTxow8k  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGlYQ5SoeKE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Wc2f-W_1hc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_MzFfsz2kM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y41tdYb5u5U

Over time, Gigi had gotten used to Nicky's dorky side. It made her fall for the woman more and more every day. She had been working with Nicky for a few months and things between her and Crystal have eased up. And now she was dating both of them. And Nicky's dorky side was something that actually eases her nerves, especially when they first started dating.

On their first date, Gigi had been nervous throughout the whole dinner, afraid of saying the wrong thing, especially with Crystal there, afraid of asking or not asking to call and check in on Parker, afraid of embarrassing herself really. But on the way back to their house, Nicky started playing Nicki Minaj's Starships, but the classical version. Crystal had just groaned from her spot in the passenger seat and asked Nicky to change the music, apologizing to Gigi for her wife's choices. Nicky felt offended and not only kept it on, but changed their destination to grab ice cream so the ride was longer and she was able to play the classical version of Super Bass and WAP. The way Nicky had defended her choices and sang along loudly and proudly made Gigi feel at ease and more comfortable.

* * *

Another time Nicky's dorky side eased Gigi was when Nicky decided to throw a party celebrating Gigi's many accomplishments in just the first month that they've started working together. Gigi still got a lot of glares and murmurs about how 'she only got the job by fucking Nicky' or that 'she is a gold digger'. It wasn't like Gigi first thought that when Nicky offered her the job, but other people just amplified that. Her talent and taste were questioned, her background, everything about her. Gigi could have told Nicky about this from before, but it was just her first month, it was a new job that Nicky so generously offered her, she didn't want to complain. But Nicky had told Gigi and Crystal she was going to get them drinks, and she heard someone talk about Gigi negatively by the bar. "What the fuck did you just say you incompetent imbecile? If I hired someone with no taste or talent, that would say a lot about _my_ fashion style, which is _impeccable_. Gigi is a talented designer and seamstress you idiot! You're fired. Stupid bitch. Everyone leave!" Nicky insults the man and yells at everyone, who complies immediately. She walks back to Crystal and Gigi, whose face is completely red. Nicky just fired someone for insulting her. What would happen now? What would that mean? She didn't want people to lose their jobs because of her, or her relationship with Nicky. "What's wrong mon amor? Here have some champagne" Nicky says concerned, handing Gigi a glass. "You didn't have to do that you know. Firing him... not that I'm telling you who you can and can't fire, it's your company! But you don't have to fire someone for talking about me" Gigi exclaims, then takes a large sip of champagne. "She kind of has a point Nicks" Crystal agrees and Nicky shrugs, handing her wife a glass, then takes a sip of her own. "He had it coming. He insulted _both_ Gigi and I. In our house none... nonetheless... yeah I'm sure that's the word" Nicky says, nodding to herself. "Come on, let's have our own party".

Gigi did not expect for that to mean getting in their pjs, her and Crystal watching Nicky dance strangely and sing along to the medieval version of WAP. But it warmed her heart in mysterious ways.

* * *

There was watching Nicky and Crystal trying to get along with her friends, Nicky easily making conversation with Rosy, the both of them snorting and laughing way too much at the silliest memes and jokes that make no sense and would barely make a child laugh, or cussing out math as though it was something the devil made to ruin humanity.

* * *

Or their first argument as a throuple... which was more so between Gigi and Crystal. Gigi was over-worked and exhausted one afternoon and had ended up taking a long nap in her apartment. She was awoken by Caleb and Hunter, shaking her shoulder. "W-what? Why are you waking me?" "Where's Parker?" they both ask simultaneously. Gigi's eyes went wide with fear and panic and she checked her phone. It was almost 7. No notifications. She didn't pick him up, she slept through the alarm. "W-who picked him up? Oh god please don't be kidnapped" Gigi prayed fearfully, not able to think anymore. "Wait, none of us picked him up Gi, we didn't see him when we got to the school. He wasn't at the cafe either. Do you think Crystal or Nicky picked him up?" Caleb asks, and Gigi quickly calls Crystal, who ends up not answering, so she calls Nicky. "Hello mon amor, how are you?" "Is Parker with you?" "Yes, didn't you know? I thought Crystal said she told you. She's sleeping now in case you called her" Nicky says, and Gigi lets out a breath of relief "I'm coming to pick him up" Gigi says and they say their goodbyes. "I'm gonna kill Crystal if it's the last thing I do".

Nicky had the right idea in mind when she made sure Crystal was awake, sitting outside and that the kids were sleeping for when Gigi came. "You fucking bitch, what is wrong with you? You don't just take somebody's kid!" Gigi yelled the second she saw Crystal. "I'm really sorry Gi, I waited with him and nobody was there, so he asked me to take him. I thought you knew" "You thought that I knew? How the fuck could I know if you don't fucking text or call me Crystal?! Explain that!" "I didn't realize that the text didn't deliver until now, when Nicky woke me up. I just fell asleep" Crystal says sheepishly. In all of her childhood with Gigi, she had never once seen her angry. "You don't take him either way! You just wait till someone gets him, because Caleb and Hunter did go to pick him up and he wasn't there! You can't just take my fucking child because he asks you to! You're not his legal guardian, or one of his aunts or uncles! You're not his family! You're not even a family friend, you're just an acquaintance he barely knows!" Gigi yells, her face red. Nicky had no idea when to intervene, so she waited, somewhat assuming she's going to get yelled at too. "You did give Nicky permission to pick him up and it's not my fault you were too irresponsible for a mother to pick him up" Crystal mutters, Gigi's yelling angering her. She knows she fucked up, but she apologized and heard the message, loud and clear. Gigi's eyes go wide in anger while Nicky's go in fear. Gigi gives Crystal a hard smack onto her face, Crystal's tan skin reddening quickly. "I gave Nicky permission, not you. You have a history of abandoning people. Who know's, maybe you would've ditched him on the side of some road for because he asked you to turn the A.C on or lower the volume of the radio. I don't trust you Crystal. I trust Nicky more than you, and that's why she has my permission. She also knows to text me, and she'd make sure the text fucking sends!" Gigi's anger rises again, and she slaps Crystal again, both cheeks now red. "I'm taking my son and I swear if I see or hear that you are going near him without Nicky next to you so help me god I'll put you six feet under. Do you understand?" Gigi questions, leaving no room for debate. "Chérie, would you mind coming with me for a second? Please?" Nicky asks softly and Gigi agrees, still glaring at Crystal, who's still looking at her in surprise.

"What is it Nicky, why are we in your office?" Gigi asks, agitated. She knows she shouldn't ever speak to a boss like that, but her son is her priority. "I... understand why you're mad, I really do. Your anger is well placed and valid and whatever other English word you want to use. But it was also an innocent mistake, you know that... now" Nicky says, hoping to avoid Gigi's wrath. "I'm going" Gigi says, trying to get to the door, but Nicky blocks her way and hugs her, waiting for Gigi to hug back. The second she does, Gigi's tears start falling. "Shh, baby, come on let's move to the bed" she says, carrying Gigi. Gigi lays into Nicky's side, crying on her shoulder. "I could have lost him. I could have lost my baby. She took my baby Nicks" Gigi cries, wrapping her arms around Nicky, who rubs her back. "Geege, it's okay, you didn't lose him. He's here" Nicky soothes, then takes her phone out of her pocket, still rubbing Gigi's back with her other hand.

"W-what is that?" Gigi asks with a sniffle when the music starts playing. "Beethoven's production of an Ariana Grande song" Nicky says simply, placing her phone to the side and singing along quietly, looking back at Gigi. Nicky starts moving her head side to side along with the beat. Neither her nor Gigi know whether she's sobbing or crying. Nicky kisses the top of Gigi's head, still murmuring the song, grateful that her sobbing has died down considerably. "My baby-" "Is here and safe and okay" Nicky soothes, continuing to hum along with the song. She feels Gigi relax in her arms, only silent tears falling onto her shirt. She looks down, and sees that Gigi is about to fall asleep. Nicky carries Gigi out of the bed and takes them to her room, placing her on the bed gently, helping her take off her clothes in favor of comfier ones. "I can do that, it's okay Nicky" Gigi says softly, sitting up but Nicky doesn't let her and instead replays the song and sings along again. It makes Gigi smile, even though she's tired. "Wanna see Parker" she murmurs, finally in pjs, and that's when the door knocks, revealing both Raegan and Parker. "Mommy! I missed you!" he says excitedly, going to jump into Gigi's arms, who hugs him back tightly, kissing his face. "I missed you too baby. Please never ever do that without asking me okay? Hunter and Caleb went to pick you up and they didn't see you" she says, rocking him back and forth slightly. "Sorry mommy. Promise I won't do it again" he says into her neck and Gigi has never felt more relieved. "Should I get momma? We can have another sleepover!" Raegan asks excitedly and Nicky looks back at Gigi, who nods with barely open eyes. Raegan goes downstairs and Nicky gets in bed, by Parker's side but looking at Gigi. She hums back the ending of the song while stroking Gigi's hair, making her smile. And the last thing she hears before she finally falls asleep is Nicky's soft voice singing that stupid song with a smirk.

* * *

But this time, Gigi has never been more confused by it. And considering what Nicky is doing, it infuriates her. Gigi and Crystal decided to go get their hair done. Crystal's hair is still wavy, but neck length and completely green while Gigi's hair is also neck length but brown and straight. When they finished, they went back to Crystal's house, only to be met by complete and utter chaos and confusion. Nicky and the kids had hoodies on their heads, wearing them like wigs, and they were twerking while smacking books against one on another, to one of Nicky's song choices. "What's going on?" Crystal asks, both she and Gigi in shock. "Oh hey you two! Love the hair! Anyways we were dancing to Bohemian WAP-sody, which is absolutely... scrum... scrumptious! Yeah, that's the word!" she says with a smile while the two kids nod enthusiastically. "Yeah! We're also hitting the math books because math sucks ass!" "Uh huh! And we have to learn how to shake our ass because it makes me look fruity! And we need to have a wet ass pussy!" Parker says after Raegan with a smile and Gigi feels like she could get away with murdering Nicky. Her baby, swearing? No, no, no. Absolutely not. "Would you like to watch? Or join us?!" Nicky asks enthusiastically, replaying the song and twerking again, flipping the hoodie from side to side. "No, we're good. Thank you" Crystal says, disturbed and afraid of Gigi, who's shooting glares at Nicky, who's oblivious. "We're gonna go... work upstairs" Crystal says, holding Gigi's hand and leading her upstairs. "I'm killing your wife" "It's okay, the kids are sleeping over at Daya's house, with Symone so you'll have the opportunity. For now, just try to ignore the ruckus downstairs" Crystal says, referring to the singing. "Okay fine, but you're helping me hide the body".

"Bye mommy!" "Bye sweetie, have fun!" the three women say their goodbyes, sending their kids off with Daya and Symone. "Are you gonna fucking take that thing off?" Gigi asks harshly after they close the door. "Huh? What thing? Why are you upset?" Nicky asks, completely confused. Had she done something wrong? "Why am I upset? You taught my kid swear words! He's a child and he knows what pussy is! And twerking! How can I not be mad?!" Gigi says frustratedly and Nicky just shrugs unfazed "We were just having fun chérie. They were so cute" she says gleefully and Gigi's resolve almost fades away before she remembers. Her son heard WAP, so he heard whores. "My baby knows swear words!" she yells and jumps on Nicky, who easily catches her, pinching her ass "Calm down you maniac, our kids will be fine" she says, taking Gigi upstairs, who's struggling and slapping Nicky's back, Crystal just laughing to herself at the sight and following them.

When they're all in their room, Gigi takes off the hoodie from Nicky's head, who gasps exaggeratedly. "Take that back!" she says, getting Gigi off of her shoulder and shoving her against the door "Never! And that song was stupid!" Gigi retaliates, and Nicky pins her hands against the door. "Never say that again, understand?" Nicky says darkly, pressing herself against Gigi, who blushes, letting out a barely audible whimper. And that's when Nicky realizes her thigh is pushed up against Gigi's core. And she gets an idea. 

"Tie her up Crys. We're gonna rail her. If she wants to scream, by all means we'll make her scream" Nicky says undressing herself and Gigi while Crystal undresses herself too, opening her closet to get their toys. "Nicky-" "No, you don't get to talk after what you just did" Nicky says, grasping onto Gigi's ass and biting down on her pulse. "Ah Nic!" Gigi gasps out, her short manicured nails digging into Nicky's back. Nicky carries her, throwing her on the bed, Crystal joining them finally. Once Crystal starts kissing Gigi, Nicky hands her the scarf and she ties Gigi's hands together before tying them to the headboard. Crystal and Gigi continue kissing, biting at each other's lips, completely distracted from what Nicky is doing. Nicky puts the hoodie back on her head, and gets her strap on. "C-Crystal" Gigi sighs out, eyes closed. " _Ah! Oh god!_ " Gigi moans out and Nicky smirks, taking this as her moment to 're-enter'.

"Yes, I am god. The lesbian sex god" Nicky says, making Crystal stop and both women look at her. "Why did you put it back on?" "I'm gonna fuck her with it on my head" Nicky says proudly, and the color drains from Gigi's already pale face. "You wanna fuck me... with a hoodie over your head?" "Yes" she says and Crystal just goes back to fingering Gigi, who lets out a loud moan at the suddenness. Crystal's pace picks up, the woman underneath her letting out pleas and groans whenever Crystal curls her fingers at just the right time. Nicky joins them, kissing Gigi's body all over, leaving hickeys everywhere. "I-I'm gonna... gonna- _oh fuck!_ " Gigi moans, her body arched and twitching as she cums all over Crystal's fingers.

Gigi falls back on the bed, panting. "Welcome back chérie" Nicky says softly, pushing strands of Gigi's dark brown hair behind her ear. "Will you... please take it off?" Gigi pants out, looking at Nicky, making Crystal chuckle. Nicky huffs angrily, and gestures for Crystal to move to the side while she positions her face between Gigi's legs. "Wait you're actually gonna- _Nicky fuck!_ " Gigi groans out, her head thrown back. Her mouth stays open, obscenities filling the air. Crystal plays with her tits, sucking on the nipples and fondling them. Nicky is absolutely devouring and savoring all of Gigi. Her tongue is quick, flicking around her folds and hole, lapping at the remaining cum and the new waves of wetness. She presses her tongue flatly before going to suck the life out of Gigi's clit, who's eyes go wide and a broken animalistic sound escapes her chest. " _NICKY FUCK!_ " Gigi all but screams, her voice hoarse and deep. Nicky smiles to herself while adjusting the hoodie from time to time. It doesn't take long to have Gigi shaking and cumming in Nicky's mouth, who licks her through her high.

Nicky gets on her knees, smiling proudly at Gigi's twitching body. "You just man-screamed while I swiped my nose like a credit card with the hoodie on. That basically means you have hoodie fetish" Nicky says, making Crystal roll her eyes and chuckle. "Or it means... you can't fuck me good enough... without a hoodie" Gigi retaliates, breathing heavily and Crystal's mouth goes wide, and she lets out a sound of shock that hides her laugh. "Okay, you're gonna regret that" Nicky says, confusing both women. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and asks Crystal to move. She wants to win this strange argument with Gigi. She starts playing another medieval version of WAP, but the song is about peasants. Crystal snorts, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Nicky-" "Do not speak to your lord like that peasant" she interrupts, and Crystal snorts, not believing what she's seeing or hearing. "Nicky are you se-" Gigi starts but is interrupted by Nicky choking her. "Tell me... do you like it... when I restrict your airflow? You like it when your father restricts your air flow?" Nicky asks and Crystal is full on laughing while Gigi's face is red , her eyes angry. Nicky just smirks, releasing her, before grabbing Gigi's hips and thrusting into her. Gigi moans when the fake cock goes all the way inside of her, her hands tugging more on the scarf. "You like my pitchfork? I love your macaroni in a pot" Nicky says with a smirk, and Gigi lets out a groan. Of anger or pleasure, it's uncertain. "Nicky I swear- _Agh! Nicky!_ " Gigi lets out when Nicky starts moving. Nicky gets Crystal to join them again, and she starts marking Gigi's body. Apparently the song is on replay and Nicky holds onto Gigi's hips not just to steady her thrusts, but to whip her hoodie head from side to side with the beat of the song. Crystal is grateful that Gigi's eyes are closed. For now at least. "You like this mop? Your bucket is absolutely wet" Nicky says after Gigi lets out a broken animalistic sound, speeding up. Gigi opens her eyes in anger, letting out a huff. Her blood is boiling. "Nicky stop- _ugh fuck!_ " Gigi lets out when Nicky brushes against the spot that makes her sees the stars and Nicky raises a brow. "You want me to stop?" she asks tauntingly, slowing down. " _N-no!_ " Gigi practically yells out, and Nicky smirks picking the pace yet again. "Then say that you love it when I fuck with a hoodie on. Say that you love this hoodie. Say it!" Nicky demands, Gigi letting out a broken mewl.

"I love that stupid fucking hoodie! I love it when you fuck me with it on! I love this stupid fucking song!" Gigi screams, getting closer to her climax. "Say it louder!" "I love that hoodie! _I love you - ugh agh!_ " Gigi finally cums all over the fake cock, completely worn out. Both Nicky and Crystal are surprised, but Gigi's eyes are closed and she's breathing deeply. Nicky pulls out, taking off the toy and tossing it aside, then turns off the music. "Gi? You love me? Or us?" Crystal asks, laying beside her and untying her hands. Nicky lays by Gigi's other side, both women caressing their girlfriend's skin. "Obviously, I let you fuck me with that stupid hoodie on" Gigi says, still in a haze of anger and pleasure. "We love you too Gi" Crystal says with a wide smile, running her fingers in Gigi's hair. "Obviously, I fucked you with this stupid hoodie on" Nicky playfully mocks Gigi, and both women laugh, looking at their dorky partner. "Believe me, after I get my energy back you're in for it. Just, never swear in front of Parker" "No promises" Nicky retaliates and Gigi slaps her chest, poking her abdomen, which makes Nicky yelp. Gigi grabs Crystal's hand, getting her arm over her waist before hugging Nicky's waist, falling asleep. "Are you gonna sleep with that on?" Crystal whispers and Nicky nods. But then Gigi's hand grabs the bottom of it and she tugs it off, making Nicky shriek and Crystal laugh. "I win. Goodnight" "Gigi!" Nicky whines, but Gigi just cuddles more into Nicky, who eventually smiles and accepts the embrace. "Night monster - I mean Gi". 


	3. Symone/Gigi/Rosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw abuse (but barely? I'm not sure)

Rosy wakes up with a pounding headache, grateful that the lighting is dim. She's engulfed by heat, which confuses her. She could barely ever get her bed warm during winter, let alone hot. But then her senses come back to her and she's aware that there are two people on either side of her. Symone and Gigi. They were both still fast asleep, Symone in front of Rosy with Gigi behind her. Both women were holding onto Rosy under the sheets, their arms reminding her of the warmth she's feeling. Reminding her that they're naked. _Shit._ This was not supposed to happen. The war between the five magic kingdoms already made it hard for them to befriend one another and spend time together, let alone fuck. How did it happen? How did they get themselves in this position? Rosy's memory is blurry and confusing. The last thing she remembers clearly is... them meeting at their secret hideout, Gigi using one of her witch spells to create a nice cottage for them, drinking some strong yet sweet, honey flavored drinks Symone made. They were talking and laughing and showing each other parts of their world. Symone showing her vampire fangs and super speed and other abilities, Rosy flying around with her wings, changing sizes and Gigi casting little spells to make the cottage feel more homely. Anything after that point was blurry. She tries to gently peel their arms off of her so she can move, but it only makes them cuddle her closer, as though it were possible. Rosy just waits, hoping one of them would at least move or lose their grip. She tries to remember more of the night, but nothing comes back to her. What did this mean for their friendship now? Would they be able to get on the same page? Would they remember what happened? How would they stay safe in the midst of a war? Finally, their grips are loser, and Rosy slowly wiggles her way out, getting out of bed quietly, immediately missing the warmth. She heads to the bathroom, silently closing the door and decides to take a hot bath after freshening up.

As Rosy gets in the bath, Symone starts waking up. "Fuck" she whispers out, when she realizes the situation. She hears water running from the bathroom, and decides to get up, wanting to see Rosy. "Hey Rose" "Oh! Hey, you scared me" Rosy laughs a bit, and they hear Gigi mutter incomprehensible noises, making them laugh quietly, trying not to wake her. "You mind scooting over?" "Sure" Rosy replies and moves so Symone can sit behind her. "Do you remember last night?" Rosy asks and Symone nods, caressing Rosy and kissing the back of her neck. "Yeah, most of it anyways. You drank the most so I didn't think you'd remember much past that" "I don't. And I kind of figured out what happened when I woke up" Rosy sighs out, the feeling of Symone's smooth, soft hands and gentle kisses relaxing her. "Well, you were loud that's for sure. Gigi and I expected that you'd be. You practically locked my head with your thighs and you couldn't keep your hands off either of us" Symone says, nipping at Rosy's neck, making let out a high pitched whine. "I don't... remember that part. But we can't - _agh!_ we can't do it again" Rosy says, confusing Symone, who stops in her tracks. "What? Why? What's wrong?" she asks softly "The war Symone. We could get caught. We're already running out of excuses to tell our families when we hang out. How would we explain being gone overnight? I don't want us to get caught, we might never see each other again or worse, we'd get killed" Rosy says quietly, afraid. "Not unless we runaway. I have... no problem doing that" Gigi enters, yawning and entering the tub, laying on her side on Rosy's chest, still tired. "Gi, even if we did run away, they can find us. They can use spells and other things" Rosy says but Gigi just hums. "And in that case, we'd run some more and we'd fight back" she says simply, letting her finger run up and down Rosy's chest, the idea seeming so easy to her.

"It's not that simple Geege. Not for us, and you know that... wait what is that?" Symone asks, interrupting herself, looking at Gigi's back. "What's what?" Gigi asks confusedly, and Rosy gasps when she sees it. "Why are there scars on your back?" "Scratch marks from you two when we fucked last night" Gigi answers neutrally, internally cussing herself for letting the spell wear off. "Those look way too deep-" "If we're not going to run away, what do you suggest we do? Do you want to forget about it? Should we see each other less if you're so afraid of getting caught?" Gigi interrupts Symone, becoming defensive. They were friends, who just fucked. They do not need to know her like that. "No! Of course not! I don't want to stop seeing you, either of you" Rosy explains, her and Symone hugging Gigi, Rosy playing with her short black hair. "So what do you suggest we do?" Gigi questions, unconsciously hugging them back. "She kind of has a point Rose. We don't really have any other choice" Symone says, knowing that it's their only option. "I know, I know. But wouldn't we need to get our things? We'll be seen and we have no answers or excuses" Rosy says and Gigi smirks, laying on her back, leaning her head into Rosy's neck. "You don't need to get your things, I can make you all the things you need with spells. But if you really want them, I can also get them with spells" Gigi says contentedly. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Symone and Rosy are probably the most important people in her life. "Sure. But I can't imagine leaving my family behind, I - Gigi, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Rosy asks as Gigi gets up, internally pissed. "If you don't want to fucking leave, then don't. I'm not gonna force you" she says simply, drying and dressing herself with the snap of her fingers before vanishing. "She'll be back Rosy, it's okay, she just needs to cool off" Symone soothes her, kissing the top of her head, before they finally re-heat the water and shower.

"Stupid fucking pricks" Gigi mutters, kicking a stone, heading back to her coven. She knows she's in for it. She was planning to run away a while ago, to go live in the ocean with Crystal and Nicky, but then she met Rosy and Symone, and everything changed. She was waiting to see if they'd run away together, but it turns out, they don't want her the way she wants them. They didn't care enough, just like everyone else. Gigi knew she was also a tad bit jealous of them for having people who care enough about them to make them want to stay. She arrives much sooner than she anticipated. At least she can just get it over with. "Where the hell have you been?!" "And don't you fucking say you were looking for food to restock, you weren't you lying bitch" two of the coven members yell the second they see each other. "It's none of your fucking business" she growls at them, shoving past them, but the other coven members enter and they hold her down while she struggles against them. "Let me go!" she yells, kicking about. She knew that coming back was a mistake, but it was certainly easier than having to face Rosy and Symone and her feelings. "You little bitch! We were going to let you live for a little bit longer, but we don't need you anymore for the next ritual" another member says and they drag back to the basement. Gigi tries to use a teleportation spell, but they all use their magic to block hers, undressing her and strapping her on her front, on a table. Gigi knows that struggling now would be useless. The restraints were tight and they blocked her magic. The only way she would get out is if they let her, and since they're going to kill her, they won't. As they start whipping her back and burning her, leaving bloody scars and bruises and marks everywhere, Gigi thinks about Rosy and Symone. Symone's long, soft wavy blonde hair, her soft and kind chocolaty eyes, her patience and acceptance, her ravishing body that left her breathless, naked or or not. Rosy's wavy, neck length brunette hair, her lively green eyes, her infectious smile and laugh, her body that she was so lucky to have touched the previous night. The thought of them helps numb the familiar pain a bit, but she's more hurt at the fact that she'll never see them ever again. She'll never apologize to them about her outburst, she'll never have the chance to hear them tell funny stories, she won't see their faces anymore, she won't touch them ever again. But at least they'd have each other. And Gigi can be okay with that.

Gigi has no idea how much time has passed but when they finish, she's on the brink of losing consciousness. Gigi had ironically never felt more hope that at the moment where they released her, not blocking her magic. She might pass out in a few seconds, but she takes advantage of the opportunity, teleporting herself to the ocean, knowing that Nicky and Crystal can heal her. And the last thing she remembers is being engulfed by cold water.

The first things Gigi senses are the coldness surrounding her, the slight ache in her body, and that she's on something that's uncomfortable. It wakes her up, wanting to find warmth and comfort. "Oh thank god, you're awake" Crystal says relieved the second Gigi's eyes flutter open. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?" Nicky asks, and Gigi tilts her head to the side, seeing her mermaid and siren friends. "I'm fine, why? Nothing has ever happened to me that you couldn't heal" Gigi states, her voice hoarse "You didn't land anywhere near us. You just dropped into the middle of the ocean Gi. You could've drowned" Crystal states, sad that she could have lost a dear friend. "But I didn't. As nice as it was seeing you, I have to-" "No Gigi, not yet. You said you were going to leave them. Why didn't you?" "Today was my last day don't worry. I just have to talk to Rosy and Symone about it" she says and Nicky raises a brow. "The same conversation you've been delaying and procrastinating?" she asks harshly, and Crystal tries to comfort her girlfriend. "I spoke to them about it today. It just didn't go as planned and that's how I ended up here. But I will talk to them again" Gigi promises and both of them nod. No matter what they want, you won't go back okay? Cottage or ocean, it doesn't matter, just say you won't go back. And that we'll still see you for non-healing purposes" Crystal says, pointing a finger at Gigi who nods. "I will, I promise" "We'll hold you to that".

"Rosy, she's back! Oh shit, are you okay?" Symone says loudly, since Rosy is inside the cottage. She holds onto Gigi's side, who was limping. As good as Crystal and Nicky are at healing her, they can't use too much magic, or she'd get hurt more. "Yeah, yeah. I just... I really missed you two" she says softly, and that's when Rosy appears from the door. "Gigi! You're back!" Rosy runs towards them excitedly, and jumps into Gigi's arms, who stumbles back slightly. "Yeah, I am. And I'm not leaving... sort of" Gigi starts, confusing both women, before explaining the possibility of living in the ocean with Nicky and Crystal. "Who?" Rosy asks, a bit jealous. Did Gigi leave to be with two other women? Who were they? "Crystal and Nicky. Crystal's a mermaid and Nicky is a siren, and they're good friends, trustworthy ones considering that sea kingdom is not part of the war" Gigi says, and Rosy raises a brow. "Did you leave to be with them?" she asks, straight to the point, making Gigi's eyes go wide. She didn't notice her limp. But this was a good opportunity to tease her. "Why? Jealous, Rose?" Gigi asks with a smirk and Rosy pouts, Symone smiling at them and enjoying their banter. "I-no! I, where were you?!" Rosy asks, flustered "Don't worry Rose, I only want the both of you. I promise" Gigi says, almost a whisper because she was still afraid of feeling vulnerable, but the smiles on their faces is worth it. "Come on, let's go inside. I was making lunch" Rosy says, kissing Gigi's cheek. Gigi tries to take a step forward, but her hip and thigh start to ache and Symone is immediately by her side. "Rosy, off. We'll help you inside" Symone says and Rosy realizes her mistake. "Oh shit, did I hurt you?" she asks, getting off Gigi, who shakes her head "No, I'm fine" she says, but when she tries to walk, she stumbles and both women catch her. "Easy, we've got you" Symone says, and they hold onto either side of her, Gigi's arms around their necks and they help her inside, despite her saying she can walk on her own.

When they get inside, Symone carries Gigi upstairs so she can check her injuries and Rosy finishes their lunch, taking it upstairs. "Fuck Geege, what happened to you?! Who did this?" Symone asks once Gigi is laying on her stomach on the bed, naked. "Doesn't matter, it was the last time" Gigi mumbles into the pillow, her arms crossed in front of her. "Oh my god, what happened?!" Rosy asks in shock when she enters the room. She places the tray on the table-drawers. She walks slowly towards them, sitting by Gigi's right side. "Don't worry about it" Gigi mumbles again, Symone and Rosy looking at each other sadly. "Well, I can tell you that they're almost fully healed, so you just have to take it easy on moving" Symone says and Gigi nods into the pillow, not wanting to see their faces just yet. She doesn't want to see the pity or disappointment or disgust. But after a beat of silence, Symone and Rosy start to plant soft kisses along Gigi's scars, making her gasp slightly, goosebumps forming. "W-what are you doing?" Gigi questions quietly, confused. Sure, this was a cliche, but not one she expected, especially with how things were earlier in the morning. "Let us take care of you" Symone whispers on her skin as they both trail down, reaching the small of her back. Gigi harshly sucks in a breath, hissing at the sensation. "Does it hurt?" Symone asks and Gigi shakes her head, before saying no. Their fingers start tracing her skin, making sure not to hurt her. "Gigi, baby, can you lay on your back?" Rosy asks and Gigi shuffles around, laying on her back, immediately being met with kisses on either side of her neck.

"Symone... Rosy... _angh"_ Gigi sighs, eyes closed. They start trailing downwards and when they get to her breasts, leaving hickeys, fondling them and suck on her nipples, Gigi moans, her breathing hitched. "Tell us if something hurts or if it's too much, okay?" Symone says tenderly, trailing downwards while Rosy's hand goes to her other boob. "I'm-I'm good _uh..._ _keep doing that_ " Gigi huffs out, her hands balling the sheets. "Sym- Symone, don't tease" Gigi sighs out as Symone nibbles at her inner thigh. "As you wish" Symone says and makes a rough, languid lick at Gigi's core, making her moan loudly, the sound reverberating around the room. " _Fuck Symone!_ " Gigi groans out, arching her back towards the feeling. Rosy goes back to sucking on Gigi's neck, her hands still flicking her nipples, keeping them hard. Symone laps at Gigi's wetness, circling her tongue at her hole. " _Ah!_ " Gigi moans out, her hands reaching out to Symone and Rosy's hair. The second Symone starts circling at her clit, she pushes two fingers in meeting no resistance, and Rosy sucks a dark hickey onto her pulse, Gigi lets out a deep inhumane noise, tightening her grip on their hair. Her mouth is open constantly, every sound she has escaping. Symone doubles her effort, adding a third finger when she feels Gigi tightening and it doesn't take much longer to have cumming all over her face and fingers.

"You taste sweet. How are you feeling?' Symone asks, both she and Rosy looking at Gigi intently. "I'm good, that was incredible" Gigi breathes out dreamily, eyes barely open and they smile at her. "Wait, what about our lunch? It's cold now!" Rosy exclaims, making the both of them laugh. "I'll heat it up, don't worry" Gigi smiles at Rosy, levitating the tray towards them and heating plates. 

They spend the rest of their afternoon and evening in bed, their hands never leaving each other, and neither woman could be happier now that they're together. 


	4. Crystal/ Daya

The Get Dusted band just finished one of their biggest tours yet, and are now heading back home. The girls, Daya, Daegen, Lux, Crystal and Tiffani have been friends since high school, considering they were the all social outcasts then but have worked tirelessly to make their dream come true. Lux and Tiffani have been dating since the middle of high school, Daegen was dating their manager, Rubber and as for Daya and Crystal? Well, they were friends with benefits, even though everyone around them knew they liked each other. They just didn't know that they liked each other, and their friends find it funny.

"For the last time no we don't like each other" Daya rolls her eyes, who then gets a soft slap from their makeup artist Heidi, who was doing her eyeshadow "Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way you two act around each other? You just stare into each other's souls like all the time. How do you think Heidi and I got together?" Gigi says, doing Crystal's makeup "That's true, this one just kept on staring at my tooth gap like it's the hottest thing, which it is" Heidi says, making both makeup artists laugh. "Yeah but you two also had a lot of angry sexual tension when we first met you so you staring at each other was more like deadly glares. We didn't know who was gonna die first" Crystal jokes making Heidi scoff in an exaggerated manner "Obviously it would have been Gigi, have you not seen her trying to run before? Hell, she would've either tripped and died before I could get to her or I would just wait ten seconds and she'd be out of breath" Heidi says, earning a gasp from her girlfriend "How very dare you? Do not expose me like that" Gigi retaliates, making the four women laugh. "Okay, fine, how about this? You two practically despised each other. How'd you end up together?" Daya asks, and both makeup artists blush, looking at each other with smiles. "Well, it was probably when Gigi apologized for saying that makeup skills were terrible. That's when I realized that _she_ wasn't so terrible" "Hey!" "Let me finish. And after that most of the times we hooked up, we'd end up laughing afterwards, being all so casual and domestic with one another and... yeah basically. We just were more open together and one day I just told her" "You technically said it in your sleep" Gigi reminds her and Heidi groans "Don't remind me, and so anyways, I've been stuck with her ever since" Heidi finishes and Gigi rolls her eyes with a smile. 

"We love a good enemies to lovers story" Daya jokes "As you should that shit's hot. Too bad you're the best friends to lovers storyline. As nice as it is, it's way too soft for me" Heidi replies, whistling the soft through her tooth gap. "No, we're just friends" Crystal reiterates "Best friends" "Useless lesbians" Gigi says, making them laugh. The makeup artists continue teasing the drummer and guitarist until they're ready for the show.

"That was great! A perfect end before your vacation, speaking of which we need to renew contracts when you get back before I can find you new bookings" Rubber congratulates them backstage, and Daegen pulls her in for a short sweet kiss. "Don't worry, you know we're signing" "I know" Rubber smiles at Daegen. "What are we all waiting for then?! Let's go celebrate!".

To say that things we're going bad was an understatement. The entire team went to a club, most of them almost drunk. Crystal was drunk, and she's usually either too emotional or horny when she's drunk. And right now, she's both. She was glaring at Daya, who was flirting and dancing with another woman. _Mine_ Crystal thought to herself before she realizes something in her drunken state. _Oh fuck I_ am _in love with Daya_. "Sis we been knew!" Tiffani laughs, her and Lux throwing their arms around Crystal, watching Daya with her. Oh, she was thinking out loud. "What are you waiting for? You have liquid courage, go get her!" Lux shakes her shoulder and Crystal giggles "She's with somebody else though" "So? She was staring at you all night though. Except for when you were looking at her" Tiffani and that is enough for Crystal to walk up to Daya and the stranger, asking to borrow Daya without waiting for the woman's response while dragging Daya away to the bathroom.

Surprisingly the bathroom is empty, probably cause a lot of people were passed out outside. "Crys what's up?" Daya drunkenly slurs out "You're _mine_. I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my name" Crystal growls, nipping and biting her neck, leaving a hickey at her pulse, which makes Daya growl back. "Fuck it, we're ordering an uber. I'm gonna rail you so hard you won't walk for days" " _Please_ ".

After texting the group that they're heading out on their own and ordering an uber, the ride filled with sexual tension, they finally arrive to Daya's house. They stumble inside, laughing a bit while undressing each other and making out. Their bodies feel hot and electric, heading to Daya's room. "God I'll never get tired of seeing that piercing" Daya moans out, latching her mouth to Crystal's nipple, sucking it and flicking the piercing with her tongue. " _Ah fuck!_ " Crystal lets out, throwing her head back, her breathing intensifying. Daya wraps Crystal's legs around her, carrying to her bed, not letting her mouth leave Crystal's nipple, knowing how sensitive it is. "D-Daya... can't... _please_ " Crystal groans out frustratedly. "Did I fucking say I was done? Did I fucking ask if you can take it or not? If I wanna tease you all night I will. You're _mine_ angel, don't you forget it" Daya growls before playing with Crystal's other nipple, still keeping her warm mouth engulfed around the pierced one.

"Y-you're mine too daddy" Crystal moans out, grabbing onto Daya's short black hair, which makes her cease her actions. "Hands off angel, I'm getting the belt" she says, getting off Crystal and walks to her closet. "That woman tonight. Would you have gone to her house tonight?" "Why are you asking? Jealous?" Daya teases looking back at Crystal who nods frantically " _Yes._ You're mine, I want your hands all over me all the time. _Only your hands_. Want you to touch _me_ and only me, want your hands _all over_ me and _only me_. No one else but me" Crystal's hips involuntarily buck upwards at her own words, and Daya looks hypnotized. "Yeah? What about you huh? You and that woman last month?" "Fucked her to make you jealous. I was thinking about you the entire time" Crystal reveals, taking Daya by surprise. "Well it worked. And now, I'm gonna make you wish you never fucked anyone else and ruin everyone else for you" " _You already have_ " Crystal pathetically twitches, her breathing labored and hand ready for Daya to tie them, which sends her into overdrive. 

Daya is on Crystal in a flash, tying her hands with a smirk before tying them to the headboard "My angel is such a good girl, aren't you?" Daya teases and Crystal's wetness drips onto the mattress. "Yes. Your good girl. Only yours" Crystal says desperately and Daya wastes no time in lapping at Crystal's core, who lets out an animalistic moan, tightening her thighs around Daya's head. Daya licks without abandon, tasting Crystal, her favorite flavor. She teases Crystal's hole, who shudders at the sensation. " _Daddy please_ " Crystal begs, her hands tugging on the belt. Daya licks all over her folds, then teases her clit, making circles with her tongue around it, but not touching it. Crystal's mouth is open in a constant 'o' shape, obscenities and loud noises filling the room, along with the sound of her wetness. 

Daya _finally_ latches her mouth on her clit, and let's two fingers in meeting no resistance and she goes at a slightly fast pace. " _M-more - want all of you_ " Crystal somehow manages to say before she feels her self tightening around Daya's fingers, a third one joining, leaving her now a mumbling incoherent mess. "W-wanna cum. _Please let me cum_ " Crystal pleads "You can come angel, you can cum whenever you need to" Daya encourages softly. A few more thrusts and a swipe of her tongue across her clit gets Crystal to cum, twitching and letting her thighs tighten one last time before they fall to either side, breathing heavily. "So fucking sweet angel" "Mmm... did good daddy?" Crystal breathes out, looking hopefully at Daya, who smiles. "So good angel" "M'kay... fuck my face?" Crystal asks gleefully, making Daya laugh a bit and then she nods "Yeah angel, of course".

Daya hovers over Crystal's face, untying the belt, kissing her wrists before letting her pussy down on Crystal's tongue and gets Crystal's hands to her nipples, who immediately plays with them while licking all over Daya's leaking pussy. " _Agh! Like that!"_ Daya moans out, grabbing uselessly onto Crystal's red curls, pulling her head impossibly closer. Crystal takes the praise to work harder, making sure to keep Daya on edge, teasing her with quick tip flicks and slow flat rough ones. Eventually, she takes Daya's clit into her mouth and sucks while flicking it with her tongue, the woman above her groaning, her head thrown back. " _So good angel... so so good_ " Daya moans out and Crystal continues doing that until she feels Daya's thighs shaking and she cums all over Crystal's face, who savors it all. 

Daya eventually rolls off Crystal and lays on her back, Crystal immediately going to her. "Cuddles?" "Of course angel" Daya smiles at Crystal, who latches herself onto Daya, hugging her tightly. "Love you" "I love you too Crystal" Daya says but feels Crystal shake her head by her neck "No, I mean _I love you_. More than platonically" she explains and after a few moments of silence, Crystal looks up at her sadly. "I'm so sorry, I should leave" "No don't. Crystal we're both kinda drunk right now, neither of us are gonna leave, especially this late. I just think it's better we talk about this when we're sober" "Promise? Promise you won't leave in the morning?" Crystal asks, looking directly into Daya's brown eyes with her own wide green ones. "Crys, it's my house" Daya laughs lightly "Still, you could leave. Promise me?" "I promise angel. There's no where else I'd rather be" Daya says truthfully and feels a surge of happiness at Crystal's smile, who ends up kissing her. "Good night D" "Night Crys".

When afternoon came, Daya stirred at the feeling of heat beside her. She groans, still very groggy, especially with her pounding headache, and opens her eyes to find a blurry figure with wild red curls sleeping peacefully beside her. _Crystal_. She smiles sleepily and stretches, grateful that she has a water bottle and painkillers by her nightstand. She takes one, downing it with the cold water, which wakes her up. She looks back at Crystal, who's eyes are starting to open slowly. "Morning angel" "Morning" Crystal yawns and stretches, rubbing her eyes before sitting up. "Here" Daya hands Crystal a pill and the bottle, Crystal thanking her before taking the pill and washing it down with the water gratefully, as she felt an intense headache. "Wanna talk about last night Crys? Do you remember?" Daya asks and Crystal looks at her tiredly for a second before she nods "Yeah, uh, I know that what we have is friends with benefits so I think we should just ignore drunk me" Crystal says, afraid of losing Daya. First and foremost, they were best friends, and Crystal couldn't imagine her life without Daya. "But I like you too Crys" "Don't try to make me feel better D" "I'm not, I really do, of course I do" Daya says, confusing Crystal a bit. "Really? But what about that woman last night?" "Just like you with that woman last month. To make you jealous. Clearly it worked" Daya smiles, but Crystal raises a brow. "You really like me? You're not just saying that cause you feel bad for me?" "Nope. If I didn't like you like that I would've told you" Daya says, and they both laugh. "I love you Crys" "I love you D" they kiss one another, smiling. "C'mon, angel, I need iced coffee and we need a shower" "I'll get you the iced coffee if you promise to use the purple strap in the shower" "You've got yourself a deal" Daya smiles and both women spend the day engulfed by each other.


	5. Gigi/Crystal/Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw suicidal ideation

Gigi Goode lost everything. Once the greatest superhero in the world, now living like an average person. Sure she was doing her dream job, selling her designs, but she used to be a superhero and she enjoyed the adrenaline rush of going to save people and stopping villains from killing or stealing. She missed her past life. She missed being _able to walk._ The thing she loved doing most did end up ruining her. On a mission a year ago, she had to save people from a burning bank. She was getting the last kid out, making sure he wouldn't breathe too much smoke and as she got to the exit large pieces of rubble were going to fall on them so she pushed the kid outside and that was the last thing she remembered before waking up in a hospital, only to find out that she was paralyzed from the waist down. That she wouldn't be a superhero anymore. That she'd be on a wheelchair for the rest of her life. That she wouldn't walk anymore. And then she lost the people who she thought were her friends and family. At least the hero institution gave her a large amount of money for everything she had done.

Something was off when Gigi got back to her apartment, her hero instincts kicking in. The air, the atmosphere, the silence and stillness she had gotten used to felt different. She quietly rolled to her kitchen, slowly opening the drawer to get her gun and a knife, only to find that her gun is missing and so were a couple of knifes. She had done all her dishes that morning. Then she hears a crunch from the living room area, that's directly across from her kitchen. "These baked chips are great, so is the avocado dip. Though, you should probably fill your fridge with more foods rather than try to look for your gun" a feminine voice says. "Yeah, you should definitely share the recipe for this dip! Or is it a chef's secret type of thing?" another feminine voice questions. _Nicky Doll and Crystal Methyd._ "I'm assuming you didn't come here to eat chips. What do you want? I'm not your biggest enemy anymore nor am I a hero, so I'm not sure I can assist you" Gigi says, rolling to turn around, seeing them sitting on her couch and looking back at her. "On the contrary mon chérie, you still know the association's secrets" "They erased my memory of that" Gigi responds, sounding very believable. But these two villains in front of her _loved_ to play games and torture, even after receiving information regardless of whether it was true or not. "What if we don't believe you?" Crystal questions amusedly "I don't care what you believe get out of my house" "So hostile for someone who can't really fight back" Nicky teases darkly but Gigi remains neutral and unfazed. "Then kill me, I don't care. I won't feel much anyways" she retaliates, her expression and voice robotic. "No, no, no. As erotic as blood can be, we have no intentions of killing you" Nicky says tauntingly "How relieving" Gigi says humorlessly.

"But we do want you, so we're here to take you" Crystal says excitedly with a smile, Gigi raising a brow. "I already told you I don't remember. You wanna know their secrets, I suggest you go to a real hero, not a woman on a wheelchair" "Well how about? You come with us willingly without a fight, and soon enough, you won't need that wheelchair. Deal?" "No. I don't trust you either. Leave" "Not without you chérie" and Gigi takes that as a sign to take out her other gun that she had hidden in the kitchen, firing perfectly aimed shots at the two women, but Crystal melts the bullets before they touch them. "Thirsty?" Crystal taunts and Gigi starts to feel overly dehydrated, her body desperate for water. She gasps at the dryness, her breathing irregular. "There's no water in your fridge. Just here" Crystal says, and Gigi is barely able to get out of the kitchen before falling off the wheelchair, Crystal and Nicky looking at her worriedly for a second before remembering that the effects can easily be undone. Crystal walks over to Gigi with a glass of water, teasingly. "If you want it - did you really think that would do anything to me?" Crystal questions after Gigi pulls out a knife and stabs her leg. Crystal simply takes the knife away from Gigi with minimal resistance. Gigi then grabs Crystal's legs and makes her fall. She might be desperate for water but her hero training never left her, she can handle it. She gets on top of Crystal and starts punching her, both Crystal and Nicky laughing. 

Nicky gets off from the couch and walks towards them, easily getting Gigi off of Crystal, though Gigi fights her. "That was so much fun, but it is time to go" Crystal beams, smiling at Gigi, who feels a prick at her neck and the last thing she sees is Crystal's blurry face and black.

Black is first thing Gigi sees when she comes to. She realizes that it's a blindfold which also makes her realize that she's tied up; she can't lower her arms, her hands tied together. Gigi also realizes that there's a rag or cloth tied around her mouth and that she's laying on her back, on something... comfortable? A bed or couch? Why would they put her on something comfortable rather than tie her on a chair or chain her to a wall? "Morning chérie, sleep well?" Nicky asks softly, but Gigi doesn't do anything, not that she can do much anyways. "We know you're awake silly, we're not stupid" Crystal asks but Gigi still doesn't react. "Oh right, you can't really talk with that in your mouth. It's fine, though, cause we're gonna ask you yes or no questions so you can nod or shake your head. Sound good?" Crystal says and Gigi shakes her head sarcastically, making both women chuckle dryly "Well you can't really get out of it chérie. First question, are you gonna tell us the truth without much of a fight?" Nicky asks but Gigi mumbles, confusing both women. Nicky walks over to the bed, and takes the gag off Gigi, only for her to spit on her face, Gigi laughing. "I wish I could see your face right now" Gigi taunts, then the blindfold is ripped off her eyes, making her smirk at Nicky's mad expression. Crystal walks over, placing her hands on her hips, which confuses Gigi until she feels pain. "You know, my power is changing the state of anything. Liquid, solid, gas all those chemistry things. But I can also change a person't state. What you feel, what you don't feel, how much you feel things. Physically, emotionally, so don't push it Geege, you might regret it" Crystal threatens, the pain in Gigi's body intensifying , her face trying to conceal Crystal's impact. "I already told you, find an actual hero or go to one of the associate members" "But we want you" Nicky says, which gets Crystal know to lower the pain level.

"What?" "We want you" Nicky repeats, making Gigi roll her eyes "To do what?" "Be with us" Crystal explains, concerning Gigi who doesn't show it. _Would they force her?_ _She was already stuck there._ "So basically you were desperate to ask me out, used the hero's association as a cover story and you had to kidnap me cause you couldn't do it. I have to say the effort would have been flattering if it were done differently" Gigi says dryly, and Nicky lets out an amused laugh, Crystal smirking darkly. "Then why are you wet chérie?" "What are you talking about? You do realize I can't feel anything from the waist down correct? I'm assuming that's why you didn't tie my legs down?" Gigi remarks, Crystal smirking more. "Try to move them" "Are you fucking stupid? I got hit by the wreckage of a bank, I can't move my legs" "Try" Crystal muses again, irritating Gigi, who then remembers Crystal's power. _Idiots_. Gigi kicks both of them as hardly as she can before doing half a flip, her feet landing on the headboard and she kicks down on the cuffs holding her hands together but then she can't feel the entirety of her body and she falls onto the bed. "So aggressive chérie, and to the people who saved you nonetheless" "What are you talking about?" "Who do you think got you out of that bank? Your sidekick?" Crystal reveals, shocking Gigi. "What the fuck are you talking about? Why would you?" Gigi questions "We pulled you out of there chérie. The hero association never actually cared for you or any other hero. Why do you think they're not supporting you anymore? Your sidekick just made sure to get everyone back and assumed you were dead so she went to get the hero ambulance, only to find you unconscious and out of there" "We did it because we want you" Crystal repeats "And it wasn't the rubble that paralyzed you chérie. The doctors were careless" Nicky says but Gigi shakes her head, refusing to believe what they're saying.

"You're lying. I already told you I don't know any of the association's secrets so whatever you're trying to pull off isn't working" Gigi says but Crystal shakes her head "We're not pulling off anything. Wouldn't have been easier for us to just do normal people shit and torture you for answers?" "Crystal!" Nicky scoffs, Crystal shrugging. "Would we have given you the ability to feel your legs without giving us information? Chérie, you have to believe us. Lying would do nothing for us" Nicky says, laying by Gigi, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, Crystal then joining them. Gigi soon notices that Crystal didn't completely paralyze her again, because she can feel both their breaths on her neck. Gigi wasn't going to deny that they are attractive, Nicky and Crystal are very attractive. But the situation was certainly not ideal. But then Nicky leans in to give her a small, short kiss which excites Gigi. And scares her. She was mostly a hookup person, valuing privacy and space, and had only been in one relationship that ended because she got paralyzed. "Tell me everything. The truth, and I'm all yours" Gigi bargains, knowing she has nothing to go back to. Except her plants, which she will ask to get if she stays. "Gigi, we're not gonna force you to be with us if you don't want to. We'll let you go" Crystal says assuringly, letting Gigi have some ability to move. "I proposed the deal" "Okay chérie, we'll tell you everything".

Gigi had never felt so enraged after learning the truth. That she was taken advantage of. That the ones who were supposed to protect and support her practically took her life away. That there was substantial evidence to backup Crystal and Nicky's words. They did take her out of the rubble, and made sure that she was still breathing. The doctors were actually careless with her, not having followed basic hospital protocol. They had treated her like a rag doll and got her in a wheelchair. That whatever 'friends' or 'partner' she thought she had who were heroes and sidekicks didn't actually care for her, just her status. So when she pushed them away after the accident, it wasn't that hard to leave. "I'm gonna kill them all" Gigi declares, sitting up, Crystal and Nicky looking at her with an excited glint in their eyes. "What are we waiting for? Let's go".

Crystal and Nicky were absolutely enthralled by Gigi. Watching her shoot every doctor who worked on her and bomb the hero association's headquarters turned them on completely. Especially right now, as she faces her former 'family'. "Gigi how are you off your wheelchair? What are you doing? Why are you with them?" Jackie asks; her being Gigi's former sidekick. "You are all a bunch of sick twisted liars. I know everything, and I'm gonna fucking destroy you" Gigi says darkly, her mind clouded by anger and revenge. "Chile, listen whatever they told you is a lie, they're villains! They're controlling you! Snap out of it!" Jaida exclaims fearfully, having been Gigi's ex. Gigi laughs manically and shoots every person in front of her, the shots fatal. "Gigi... that was so fucking hot" Crystal says, a smile on her face. "Okay, you got what you wanted I guess" Gigi says, overthinking again. Nicky and Crystal did get what they wanted from her in the first place, so them saying they wanted her was probably a ruse or trap. Would she go back to being paralyzed then? Would they kill her? Is she going to push them away even if they did actually her? What was the nature of their strange relationship? "Are you okay chérie? Do you regret killing them?" "No. I'm guessing since the association members are dead, you don't really need their secrets" "Not really, no, why?" "Just wondering" "Okay... let's go home then. Would you like takeout or homemade food? Not Crystal's cooking, do not let her near a stove" "Hey!" Crystal smacks Nicky's arm, the both of the laughing lightly, Gigi just watching the interaction. Even if they actually did want her, she knew she'd just... end up ruining things for all three of them. "I won't" Gigi whispers to herself, the other two not noticing and they leave the building.

Of all the missions and tasks Crystal and Nicky had ever done in their lives, dating Gigi was probably the hardest thing ever. Sure, the sex was mind-blowing and she was also a great asset to their team, but for the life of them, they could not evoke a single emotion out of her. Crystal had once half joked to her that she was like a robot, trying to get her to notice that that was how she was in their relationship, and Gigi ended up replying with a simple ' _I've been told_ ', before having to change the conversation. They barely knew anything about her, besides the basics. Nicky had once asked her what her favorite color was and Gigi's immediate response was ' _why?_ '. Nicky and Crystal were also concerned with how Gigi tried to show affection; objects. Gigi would get them _a lot_ of gifts, regardless of the day or occasion. Some she made, some she bought but either way it was a lot. It probably would have been fine if she also accepted the things they got her without hesitation. Gigi would barely speak, or initiate a conversation, only talking when talked to and her answers always short and concise. Which led to their current argument. Or at least, it was Nicky and Gigi, Crystal gone on a mission. "Gigi if you told us what you actually fucking wanted, if you actually wanted a relationship or not, we wouldn't have wasted our fucking time!" "If I've been wasting your time then why didn't you kick me out already? Or killed me?" Gigi asks neutrally, almost genuinely which angers Nicky even more, who ends up storming out of their room, smashing the door behind her. That was the last time they saw Gigi, who left a note on their nightstand. ' _I'm sorry for everything. -G'._

Gigi went straight back to her apartment with all her things. The fight was... Gigi couldn't remember how long it's been. Her life became routine again. Bathroom, water the plants, sell dresses, watch tv and drink till you pass out, even though she barely sleeps anyways. Even though the isolated, still silence that she became accustomed to provided her some comfort and a sense of safety, she missed Crystal and Nicky. A lot. _No... they're better without her, they probably hate her now_ Gigi thinks to herself, staring at the tv screen. She had zero sense of time or concentration, her mind blank, aimlessly staring at the screen. "Gigi?" a voice rings out from the darkness, Gigi's mind focused on it. _Crystal_. "I'm hallucinating now?" "No, I'm really here Geege" Crystal says, walking up to the couch, Gigi starting to laugh "What is it?" "Are you here to do it?" "Do what?" "Kill me" Gigi giggles out, looking back at Crystal's concerned face. "Of course not! Why would I do that?" Crystal reassures her worriedly, sitting next to her. "I wasted your time, I hurt you and Nicky, made you really mad. So go for it" Gigi slurs, still laughing lightly. "No, no, no Geege, Nicky didn't mean it like that. You two should talk, it's been a week" Crystal says, and Gigi hums. "A week? That's how long it's been since I saw you two?" Gigi asks and Crystal nods "Yeah... Gigi have you eaten yet?" "I... don't know. Can't remember the last time I ate. But it was those baked chips and avocado dip that you and Nicky liked when we first met. They reminded me of you. And now you're here, but as a hallucination" "No Gi, I'm really here" Crystal says softly, putting her hand on Gigi's, who looks down at her lap. "You do feel real... but why are you here if it's not to kill me or paralyze me or hurt me? I don't get it" "Gigi I love you" Crystal says, making Gigi freeze, still looking down. In all of her 24 years, she never heard anyone say that to her. And then she starts laughing again. "Now I really know you're a hallucination. The real you would never say that. You wouldn't because you don't. I know you don't, I know that for a fact. It's a fact, you can't change facts, the real you doesn't love me. I don't know why a hallucination would say that" Gigi says amusedly. "No Gi, we're not hallucinations and we do love you. I'm sorry things went like that last week" Nicky's voice says, sitting on the couch's arm. "Another hallucination! Maybe I'm high, or schizophrenic or something. Or kind of tipsy. I don't know how much I drank... oh well. Why am I seeing you two?" Gigi questions, her voice now sad.

Nicky and Crystal look at each other, concernedly Gigi's tears that's mixed with laughter again. "I get it, I love you, I fucked everything up, wasted your time and left. I know I get it, I know what I did. But why would my head make you two appear? Oh is it like that mind torture thing the real Nicky does? Is that it?" Gigi muses, and Nicky shakes her head "Chérie, what would make you believe that we're real? You can feel Crystal's hand, you can hear and see us and we've told you we're real, what more could you need?" Nicky asks softly, but regrets it when Gigi's smile falls, looking back down on the floor in front of her. "I'm wasting your time again aren't I? Are you gonna do it then, since Crystal couldn't? Are you gonna kill me? It's okay, I don't have any reason to live... besides my plants. Who's gonna water my plants after you kill me?" Gigi's tears fall again, her crying silent. "No one's gonna kill you, we really don't want you dead and we love you chérie. I'm so sorry -" "No, it was my fault. I was wrong, I did something really bad I-" "Gigi it's okay, it's either no one's at fault or we all at fault here okay? The three of us did something wrong" Crystal says, playing with her hair. "You're still together right?" "Yeah why?" "Good. You still have each other so you'll eventually stop loving me" "No chérie, we want you. We'll always want and love you okay? That's how we met here, remember?" Nicky feels relief and smiles when Gigi gives a small smile too "Of course I remember. It was fun" "Yeah it was. You wanna come back home?" Crystal asks, Gigi's head slowly lolling to the back of the couch, facing Crystal and humming. "What about my plants?" "We'll take them with us chérie" Nicky smiles at her, happy that things are improving. "What if when I wake up in your house, it turns out that I drunkenly stalked you or something?" "That'll be fine chérie, we'd talk about it in the morning. Promise".

When Gigi woke up the next morning, Crystal was there getting rid of her hangover with her powers, Nicky hugging her tightly with her head in her neck. "How did I get here?" "We got you. Do you remember anything from last night?" Crystal asks, Gigi slowly nodding after a few seconds. "Yeah I was mostly tipsy I think" Gigi says, Nicky then looking up at her hopefully "So you remember what we said? The entire conversation?" she asks and Gigi nods again "You know it's okay if you didn't mean it, I won't hold it against you or whatever" "We meant it. Every word" Nicky kisses Gigi's cheek, Crystal doing the same. "We love you Gi" "I love you too".

The next few months were much better, Crystal and Nicky having convinced Gigi to see a therapist, which helped her much more than she thought it would. Sure she was still mostly closed off, but she would share more when asked and she was more expressive with her affections, even if it was awkward sometimes.

There was one time when Nicky and Crystal went on a small mission, Gigi staying behind and assisting them remotely. It took longer than expected, but Gigi got them to what they needed in record time. When they got back home, Gigi was watering her plants, humming to herself so she didn't hear the door open. "Hey Geege" "Oh hey, you did great" "It would've taken longer if it weren't for you" Crystal smiles at her. "Where's Nicky?" "Getting some groceries" Crystal says, still standing by the bedroom door. "Yeah... so I'm gonna shower but if you need anything... you should probably ask Nicky I'm too clumsy" Crystal jokes, Gigi smiling. As Crystal starts to leave to find her robe, Gigi makes a quick impulsive decision. "Crystal wait!" "Yeah? What's up?" Crystal asks, looking back at her. "Uh... I... can I- can I, you know... give you a hug or something?" Gigi asks, scratching the back of her head awkwardly, watching Crystal's wide eyes staring at her. "Or not that's totally cool, enjoy your shower" Gigi says when she's met with silence and she turns around to water her plants again. But then she's surprised to feel arms around her waist "Of course we can hug! I missed you Geege" Crystal says reassuringly, and gives Gigi some space to turn around and hug her back. "You sure this is okay? You don't have to-" "I want to Gigi, I like this, don't worry" "If you're sure" Gigi mumbles into Crystal's shoulder, who kisses her neck. "Also if you're gonna ask Nicky for a hug, make sure she puts the bags away first or else she'll just throw them and jump on you" Crystal says, making both women laugh "I'll make sure to remember".

And it was true, the second Nicky went upstairs to their bedroom and was asked for a hug, she jumped into Gigi's arms, hugging her as tightly as possible. "You're gonna crush me" "I would never. I love you too much chérie" Nicky says, slightly loosening her grip on Gigi. "I love you too". 

"Gigi, you know what's so weird?" Crystal asks one day while Gigi finishes a sketch. "What's so weird?" "We don't know when your birthday is" Crystal says expectantly and Gigi nods "Well, technically I don't either so as Troy Bolton would say, we're all in this together" Gigi attempts to make light of the situation, to ease the tension, which worked cause it made Crystal laugh for a second. "How do you not know? What about your ID and passport and shit?" "Oh, I know the actual month, not the actual date. My parents had me alone in their apartment and waited a while before going to a hospital. They didn't feel like it so they ended up forgetting the date and they made a random one up" Gigi explains, then feels afraid at Crystal's sad expression "What? What's wrong?" "That's... really fucking sad Gi, what's the month though?" "December why?" Gigi is now even more confused as Crystal's face goes bright "Cause that's Christmas month! So we can celebrate it on Christmas and there'll be double of everything!" Crystal exclaims, Gigi chuckling while shaking her head "No, if anything I'll do what I always do. Work and water my plants. You however, can have double of anything you want" Gigi says with a smile, Crystal rolling her eyes "Nope, you can't change my mind and you know it'll be two against one" "I really don't think double of everything would convince Nicky. Remember I know that story of you two looking for a Christmas tree" Gigi says with a pointed finger "One time! It was one time!" "What was one time?" Nicky asks, entering the room. "The Christmas tree story" "Crystal don't even think about it" Nicky says fearfully, making Gigi smile a bit.

Crystal groans frustratedly and Gigi kiss her shoulder "It's okay, I'll make you a cupcake or something" "But it's for you" "You're the one who want it more" Gigi says, Nicky confused. "Huh?" "Gigi's birthday" Crystal says, Nicky's eyes go wide "It's today? Merde" "No, it's in December" Crystal says, but Nicky looks at her expectantly "December what?" "The actual day we don't know, but her documents have a random day on it so there's like a 3 percent chance it's the actual day" Crystal says and Gigi rolls her eyes "It doesn't really matter, I promise I'll survive without doing anything for my birthday, I've been doing it for 24 years, I'm good" Gigi says, which only makes Crystal and Nicky want to do something but they don't press on the subject anymore.

"How was therapy babe? Anything we're allowed to know?" "It was good, we just talked more about being affectionate and stuff" Gigi answers Nicky, still looking at the tv. "Yeah? Anything specific if you're okay with sharing?" Crystal asks, both her and Nicky's heads on Gigi's shoulders. "Just finding more things in common and bonding over it" "Like if we watered your plants together?" Nicky asks and Gigi smiles at her "As fun as that sounds I know that both you and Crystal would not enjoy it and might end up jealous of them again" "One time Gi! I was high!" Crystal whines, making Gigi laugh lightly "It's okay, I know it's gonna take some time for you to accept that my plants come first place in my heart" "Wait then who's second and who's third? Cause clearly I'm your favorite right?" Nicky questions and Gigi scoffs "No, it's third and fourth. Second comes animals. And Crystal's my favorite sorry to break it to you Nic" Gigi teases, then high-fives Crystal, the both of them laughing at Nicky's pout. "But... uwu" Nicky says, Gigi treading her hands through her slick back blonde hair. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get to Crystal's level someday" Gigi falsely reassures her. "I'm sure I can".

That night, Nicky was still awake, watching Crystal and Gigi sleep. It was comforting seeing Gigi actually sleep on their bed rather than waking up and finding her on the balcony listening to music, having not slept through the night, even if she was only technically seeing Gigi's back. _Animals... Christmas... which is soon and so is Gigi's birthday. A pet! But a cat or a dog? Or both?!_ Nicky thinks to herself before she smirks to the dark. _Definitely both._

"Nicolette Doll what did you do?!" "Quiet Crystal! Besides, it's Christmas and her birthday... sort of. I'm sure she'll love it! Besides I'm tryna be her favorite here" "Oh my god you literal child" Crystal scolds sarcastically. Nicky heads to their bedroom with a kitten and puppy in each hand, Gigi still fast asleep. She puts them on Gigi's back softly, who doesn't react even as they walk up to her face. When they start smelling her hair and neck, and lick her cheek, it wakes her up lightly. "Mhmm... I know I'm dating a bitch and a pussy but why are you in animal form and also in front of me?" Gigi asks groggily, smirking tiredly at her girlfriends' shocked expressions before laying her head back down on the pillow. The puppy and kitten move away, getting comfortable on the warm blanket, so Crystal and Nicky take that as their opening. They jump on her, tickling her.

"No! Ah- stop! I'm sorry!" Gigi laughs, trying to cover her sides with her arms "You should have thought of that before you hurt our feelings. And on Christmas!" Nicky exaggerates amusedly. "I'm sorry! I'll make it-up to you!... No! Please!" Gigi laughs, then the puppy and kitten move over to them, wanting attention. "You're lucky these cuties saved you" Crystal says, petting the kitten. "Why are they here anyways? Pet sitting for a friend or something?" Gigi asks, sitting up. "No, they're for you, well us but mostly you. Merry Christmas and happy birthday" Nicky says, looking at the dog, petting it. "What are you talking about?" "One of them is your Christmas gift the other is your birthday gift" Nicky and Crystal kiss Gigi's cheeks. "But do we even have the time to take care of them? What if they keep on getting the house dirty? Or if they don't like us? Did you two even talk to each other about this?" "Yes..." "Nicky! This is yours and Crystal's home!" Gigi exclaims, looking between both women. "Well, I don't mind having pets, they're so cute! And this is also your home" Crystal says expectantly, Gigi's face going red. "I-" "You love us yes we know" Nicky says teasingly, Gigi rolling her eyes. "Nicky what would happen to you if they end up both in second place, which then makes you fourth place?" Gigi teases back, her and Crystal laughing Nicky, who's face dropped and lost color. "What would make me top Crystal?" "You? Top? I never would've guessed" Gigi teases, Nicky rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's get out of bed".

Even though Gigi was still hesitant about having two pets, not sure if they'd be able to care for them and analyzing every potential obstacle, but she had to admit that they were cute and growing on her. When they went downstairs to the kitchen, she told them that she'd make them breakfast. She opened the fridge, being met with a strange box. "What's that?" "A cake" "You're having people over for a Christmas dinner?" Gigi asks, looking back at Nicky and Crystal, who both have furrowed brows. "No, it's for your birthday" Crystal says, Gigi looking at them confusedly. "A puppy, a kitten _and_ a cake? Please don't tell me you bought a castle too" "Did you... not want one?" Nicky questions, laughing at Gigi's wide eyes. "Relax your majesty, we didn't get you one. Yet" Crystal teases and Gigi rolls her eyes. "I get that it's my birthday month and Christmas, but you did not need to flex this hard" Gigi half jokes, internally worried. _My Christmas gifts for them are not nearly as good_ she thinks to herself. "We felt like it. I know you like my biceps baby" Nicky says with a wink jokingly "What are you, a cis straight man?" Gigi cringes, Crystal in the same position as her "Yeah, and you're also white. Makes it worse... unless you gave us your privilege" "No".

They spent the day in doors, wanting to stay warm by a fire rather than freeze in the snow. They drank lots of hot chocolate with marshmallows and build a fort with couch pillows, naming the puppy Nancy and the kitten Tic Tac. They played video games, board games and watched series, enjoying each other's presence all until night. After dinner, they exchanged presents, which was mostly between Crystal and Gigi. Crystal had gotten Gigi a necklace and dress, which she adored, and got Nicky a bracelet. Gigi had gotten Nicky a small pendant she once saw but didn't have time to buy and made her two dresses, a bracelet and got her a gift card from her favorite store. Gigi made Crystal two rainbow tie-dye hoodies, dangly food themed earrings and also bought her a gift card and bracelet. "Jesus chérie, are you aspiring to be a sugar mommy?" "No, why?" "No reason, just asking" Nicky says, looking at her gifts. "Do you not like them? Because you can exchange what I bought and throw away what I made" Gigi says, Crystal and Nicky slightly concerned. "Or we can keep them cause they're great" Crystal says, and Gigi blushes "Oh, it's not really much-" "You're gonna be the most broke sugar mommy" "Nicky!" Crystal exclaims, but then the three women start laughing, enjoying their evening.

"I wanna show you how grateful I am for you two" Gigi says when they go back to their room, Nicky and Crystal both raising a brow. "Yeah? What exactly are you planning on doing chérie?" Nicky asks, only to bet with Gigi's soft, firm lips on hers. "I'm gonna rail you till the only thing you'll know is my name" Gigi whispers, her lips leaving Nicky's, who moans at the words. " _Please_ " Nicky pleads, gulping lightly. "What about me?" "Come here" Gigi smiles at Crystal, and gives her a kiss while playing with the waistband of Nicky's sweatpants. They break apart to take off their clothes and move to the bed, Gigi getting over Nicky while Crystal kisses her. "Crys, ride her face" Gigi says with a devilish smirk, her attention going back to Nicky when she bucks her hips upwards. 

Gigi raises a brow at her, tsk-ing. "Easy Nicky, don't be a brat" "Sorry! I just really need you!" "I can tell, you're dripping" Gigi says, enjoying how Nicky is trying not to writhe under her. Crystal gets on top of Nicky's face, flashing her a cocky smile before lowering herself completely and Gigi laps at Nicky's cunt. Nicky's thighs lock around Gigi's head, keeping her in place. Gigi knows how well of a job she's doing because Crystal is probably so loud the neighbors could hear them.

" _Nicky!_ " Crystal screams, Gigi circling Nicky's hole. Nicky groans into Crystal's pussy, savoring the wetness. Gigi then teases Nicky's clit, making circles around it and Nicky's eyes roll to the back of her head. Nicky's moan makes Crystal grab onto her hair, let out animalistic sounds. Nicky licks and moans into Crystal's pussy, sending vibrations all the way up her spine. Gigi finally sucks on Nicky's clit, making Crystal groan. "Oh _f-fuck! M' close!_ " Crystal mewls, head thrown back. Gigi can tell that Nicky is also close by the way her legs are starting to shake lightly and tighten more around her head. 

It doesn't take much to get either woman to finally cum, both of them shaking. Crystal falls to the bed, making sure not to hurt Nicky. Nicky's legs loosen, falling to the side and Gigi moves on top of Nicky, kissing her. Crystal watches them, completely turned on by the fact that Nicky's tasting herself while Gigi is tasting her. When they pull apart, Gigi goes to kiss Crystal, letting her taste the the two of them. "C'mere... wanna make you cum too. It's your birthday" Nicky says, pushing Gigi's shoulder down but her eyes barely open, which makes Gigi smile. "Maybe later babe, you need to rest" Gigi says and both her girlfriends pout, making her laugh. 

Nancy and Tic Tac enter the room and jump on the bed, making the three women smile and pay attention to them. "Don't worry Nicks, December still isn't over. And there's New Years".


	6. Gigi/Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw alcoholism, miscarriage
> 
> p.s even tho some trans people are uncomfortable with their genitals, I just project my switch of comfort and discomfort of my own on the characters, please don't take it as an offense/ insult.
> 
> Also next chapter (idk when) Ima take it next level and have trans man representation because I am a coochie man (not in a hetero way).

Crystal, Jan and Dahlia couldn't handle it anymore. Seeing their two friends, Gigi and Nicky staying at rock bottom for an entire year wasn't particularly pleasant. Especially Nicky, who had... basically become an alcoholic. Gigi and Nicky were married, happily married a little over a year ago. They were very happy and no one thought they'd ever leave each other. But then it happened. They decided to have a child and Nicky was carrying it. Four months later, Gigi wakes up to the sound of her wife's distress and when she heads to the bathroom and sees blood everywhere, she quickly carries Nicky away and heads to her car to go to a hospital, Nicky crying and screaming, completely petrified. The baby had died that night, and neither woman recovered. Nicky had started to become more distant, which hurt Gigi the most. She was grieving too, she gave Nicky as much space as she needed and was more than willing to provide her with comfort and support, but Nicky preferred alcohol. Almost to the point where Gigi also started drinking but she stopped. So Gigi gave her the ultimatum; couple's therapy - or therapy of any kind really - or divorce. Nicky chose divorce. And the two women hadn't seen each other since.

"They're both miserable! And what's worse is that they miss each other but won't talk! I'm telling you setting them up on 'a blind date' would be good. What's the harm?" Jan begs her girlfriends again, both of them groaning "Janice, let's say we do that, or even in a more general context, we set them up on dates with other people. Would Nicky be sober enough to show up and not throw up on the person?" Dahlia questions, trying to prove to Jan why it would be a bad idea "If we pay her maybe" Crystal shrugs sadly, hating that her friend went down that road. "Listen, if she can be sober for it, I say do it. I mean, not much could go wrong if she was sober, they'd be in public so no... altercation" Dahlia says and Crystal rolls her eyes but nods "Yeah, I guess we just have to talk to them and set it up" she says and Jan jumps excitedly "I really hope this works! They were meant to be!" Jan exclaims, ever the romantic and optimist. "I hope so too" Crystal says, she and Dahlia whipping out their phones to text Gigi and Nicky respectively.

Getting them to agree was a very difficult task, both of them unsure if they were ready to go on a date with someone new.But Crystal was able to convince Gigi with a lot of begging and the promise of _two_ favors while Dahlia convinced Nicky by saying she would get her another set of job interviews and let her crash at their apartment after she, Jackie and Jaida had another argument about her problem. "Okay, so they're both going and I said I'm gonna make the reservation for them, under my name. I also told her that the 'blind date's' name is Amanda" "I said her name was Chloe" Dahlia snickers with Crystal, then texts Nicky saying that the reservation was under Crystal's name. "Do you think they'll still be our friends if the date goes to shit?" Jan asks, not wanting to lose her best friends "I don't think so, they'll just be mad for a while before getting over it and they'd never trust us with setting them up on blind dates" Dahlia says, Crystal nodding "It'll be fine, nothing bad will happen, it really can't" she says, and then they continue on with their day.

Friday night came and Nicky was... feeling skeptical. Who was this mystery person? Would they judge her immediately? Where was the line between sharing normally and over-sharing? With Gigi it was different, they knew each other since they were nine years old, even if she didn't know her as Gigi then. They started dating in high school and the both of them knew everything about each other, there were no boundaries between them. How would she know what boundaries to have with this date? Should she take a drink or two before leaving.... _no stop, it'll make it worse. Self control for one night and one night only_ Nicky thinks to herself. It's not that she doesn't try to stay sober and get clean, it's just that she doesn't want to think about that night and when she's sober, she sees it clearly. It hurts too much. Nicky gets ready, deciding to not overdo it. A simple dress and a leather jacket with a short pair of heels. She orders her uber and puts in the name of the restaurant, hesitant. _That place sounds too expensive for me, but Crystal did lend me some so hopefully it's okay_. And with that, Nicky heads out of the apartment.

Gigi was nervous. Vey nervous. She never really dated much, her most intimate relationship being with Nicky, and that was in high school. Gigi knew that Crystal would never set her up with someone who was transphobic, but she also didn't want to be someone's first trans experience. She didn't know how to navigate that, or how she'd feel if they were strictly gay. With Nicky it was different, they knew each other way too well and cared so much about each other that it didn't really effect them at all. Gigi was comfortable with Nicky, and she didn't know if she'd feel that kind of comfort again. She's been waiting at the restaurant for five minutes, her and Crystal deciding that she should go a bit earlier, just so the date could find her easily. _She should probably break the ice tonight to Amanda and tell her she's trans. That way, it's an easy break._ Crystal had reserved the booth at the back, making it harder for either of them to escape if they saw each other from the glass. Nicky arrives, and speaks to a hostess, who leads her to the booth, and the she almost freezes when she sees Gigi. And her face goes red when she realizes that Gigi was Chloe. "Nicky? Oh my god, they set us up" Gigi says in realization, trying to hide her fear.

There's an awkward silence between them, before Gigi decides to break it, knowing how Nicky felt about her now, yet still wanting to see her for longer. "I honestly didn't know it was you, Crystal said it was someone named Amanda. But we can still have dinner if that's okay with you, or I can drop you off at your place" Gigi offers waiting for Nicky to react. "I... it's so fucking good to see you Gi. Yes I'll have dinner with you" Nicky finally says with a small smile, making Gigi blush and smile back, Nicky taking her seat and the waiter giving them menus "It's good to see you too Nic. I'm honestly glad you agreed to stay, I missed you" she says and they easily enter a conversation.

"I uh, don't wanna sound too... forward but are you sure you want a small salad? You don't eat half of the vegetables in it" Gigi says and Nicky rolls her eyes, sipping her water. "Yes, it's fine. I can eat vegetables I'm not 5" Nicky says with a coy smile "I know, but they literally have your favorite. I ordered it" Gigi says with a raised brow and Nicky nods "Uh huh, but trying out new things sounds fun" "If you're so sure" Gigi giggles, glad she asked the waiter for an extra empty plate. 

Gigi was definitely right to get the extra plate and for ordering Nicky's favorite. "Thanks, you really didn't have to share" "I wanted to and besides, watching you trying to eat broccoli wasn't as fun as I thought it would be" "It was in the name of Dahlia, I did not want to offend her of course" Nicky jokes "Of course, you're such a great friend, not eating broccoli" Gigi smiles "The best" Nicky says, finishing her water. They finish eating, joking around and getting back into their usual pace.

"This was fun. I'm glad this happened" Nicky says, both her and Gigi getting out of the restaurant "Me too, but I kind of don't want it to end" Gigi says and Nicky nods, strands of her short dark hair falling in front her face. "We can get some dessert" Nicky says, looking Gigi up and down. _I want you for dessert._ "That sounds great, what are you feeling?" Gigi asks, completely oblivious to Nicky's thoughts. She was always clueless when it came to flirting or anything related to that. "The ice cream shop we used to go to is right around the corner" "Sounds great" Gigi says and they walk there, Gigi deciding to be bold and holds Nicky's hand, who smiles at the action. But once they get there, they see the place is closed. "Well shit" "You know, I just bought some ice cream earlier so I have two tubs of cookie dough ice cream in my freezer. And a can of whipped cream so we can go back to my apartment if you're okay with that" Gigi suggests and Nicky nods "Yeah that's perfect" Nicky says and they walk back. "Did you come by car? I can come back and get my car later" Gigi says and Nicky chuckles shaking her head "No, I came by uber, so lead the way Ms. Goode".

The car ride was filled with them reliving some memories, blasting shitty music and singing off key while laughing all the way. "God I haven't had this much fun in forever" Nicky says as they enter Gigi's apartment. "I'm glad I could provide you with some entertainment" Gigi says, heading to the kitchen to get the ice cream, Nicky still awkwardly standing by the door. "Nicks, make yourself comfortable, please. You're not a stranger" Gigi says, getting a scooper and not looking back. Nicky goes to the living room, looking around. She's surprised to see that there are some pictures of them only put up. She looks at one of them, her on Gigi's back at the beach, the both of them smiling and she remembers the day. Their honeymoon. "I'm back! I made it just how you like it- right, sorry. Does that make you uncomfortable? I can put it away" "No, it's fine. I just didn't expect you to have pictures of us... anywhere" "I mean, it was something my therapist recommended actually. Something about being comfortable and accepting with every part of my past, no matter what that past holds. And it stuck" Gigi says, and hands a bowl to Nicky, who gracefully accepts it and they sit on the couch. "You got the sprinkles!" "Of course I did" Gigi laughs, enjoying how Nicky's face lit up. She missed that look. They talk about how they used t one, their funny moments together, finishing the ice cream quickly. "Do you want more?" "No, it's fine. I should probably leave, it's late" Nicky says, not wanting to leave. "You can stay if you want, you're more than welcome at any time. But if you really want to go back, at least let me drive you back" Gigi says, always the worried one, which makes Nicky smile at her.

"Are you sure it's fine? I don't want to be a bother" "You're never a bother Nicks, I'll get you some pjs" Gigi says, and is met with a kiss that she eases into. "I missed you Gi" "I-I did too. But like I said a year ago, if this is going to be a relationship, you have to be in therapy too. I don't want us to get hurt again" she says, not wanting to lose Nicky again, but not wanting either of them to be in a toxic relationship. "When I get a job and can afford it then I'll go" Nicky compromises to which Gigi nods lightly at "I'll help you with that too, don't worry" she says and Nicky pushes Gigi's suit jacket off. "Let's go inside" Nicky says and Gigi nods yet again, the both of them heading to her room. Gigi has no idea if her... thing... would make Nicky uncomfortable now. She had partially blamed herself for the miscarriage, thinking that it effected the pregnancy. Geege, what's in your mind? If you're not ready-" "Underwear on or off?" she asks, knowing that Nicky would understand. "Off unless you don't want it off".

Nicky sits on the bed, taking off her clothes, Gigi doing the same -untucking- and sitting next to her. "Lube?" Nicky asks and Gigi gets it from the nightstand. "Just look at me okay?" Nicky says and Gigi nods, her forehead pressed against hers. "You're so fucking wet for me" Nicky says, running her fingers lightly under Gigi's shaft, spreading some lube and making Gigi hiss. Gigi's hand goes to Nicky's cunt, spreading her folds and gathering wetness. " _Gi_ " Nicky sighs out, continuing her light movements. "I love how wet you always are for me. I love your pussy" Nicky moans out as Gigi lets a finger in and starts pumping in and out. Nicky makes some circular movements, remaining as feminine as she can with them. "Nic... _w-want you inside me_ " Gigi groans out, closing her eyes for a second before meeting Nicky's trying to ignore the fact that she's getting hard and rehearing the words Nicky had said. Nicky moves her fingers, the both of them getting more comfortable and she starts getting more lube on Gigi's asshole, who adds another finger and picks up the pace. " _Gigi fuck! So f-full!_ " Nicky moans out, holding onto Gigi's ankles. She should not be on top during 69. 

"I got you Nicks" is all Gigi says while continuing to move her fingers in and out rhythmically, knowing when to curl them, making Nicky groan loudly, her mind hazy. " _Geege more!_ " Nicky begs pathetically, but still gets a finger in. Gigi shudders at the intrusion, letting out a deep moan while getting a third finger in Nicky, slowing the pace a bit to make sure she's comfortable. Nicky starts moving in and out at a comfortable space, slowing down to add another finger before picking up the pace again. "Nicky fuck!" Gigi moans out, gripping onto Nicky's thigh, which makes Nicky let out a low groan. That groan turns into a high pitched whine when Gigi's thumb starts flicking and teasing her clit, so Nicky adds another finger, making Gigi moan more. "Gigi... _so so close_ " Nicky moans, nipping Gigi's thighs until her legs start trembling and she cums, Gigi licking all of her through her high. "Sweet" Gigi hums, helping Nicky maneuver off of her.

Nicky lays her head on Gigi's chest, her breathing labored. "Don't think I forgot about you" Nicky pants, pushing a stand of Gigi's long curly ginger hair behind her ear, who laughs softly. "You don't have to Nic, you did fine - _Nicky!_ " Gigi hisses when Nicky takes her hard nipple in her mouth, mercilessly teasing her. " _Ah!_ " "Strap?" Nicky asks, pinching the nipple and Gigi nods hastily. Nicky gets up, but not before giving her a kiss, and heads to the closet, knowing where Gigi would keep her strap. It was like they were still together, everything feeling familiar. Nicky secures the harness around her waist and heads to the bed, coating the false member with a lot of lube and she fingers Gigi again, to make sure she's stretched enough. "N- _Nicky_ " Gigi moans out, her fingers on Nicky's biceps. "I got you Geege" Nicky says, letting one hand on Gigi's hip, her fingers tracing the skin soothingly. "Can you- what we did before" "Yeah" Nicky interrupts Gigi's broken speech, knowing what she needs. She takes her fingers out, letting the tip of strap in, watching Gigi's face. Gigi's dark, lusty eyes told Nicky everything she needed to know. She sinks further into Gigi, making sure she gets closer to her, their foreheads almost touching.

"Fuck Gi, you're practically dripping all over me" Nicky says, pulling Gigi in for a kiss before snapping her hips back and forth, a broken groan escaping Gigi's lips. Even though Nicky's hand is at Gigi's penis, she knew well enough how to make her touch feel feminine for Gigi. Nicky swallows Gigi's moans, biting her bottom lip before letting her tongue in. Nicky makes teasing light circles at Gigi's tip, making her harder. "God your clit is so sensitive. You're so wet for me" Nicky moans lowly by Gigi's lips before kissing her jaw. Nicky kisses all over Gigi's chest, who's hands are in her dark hair. She picks up the pace, hitting her prostate and enjoying Gigi's blissed expression. " _I'm close!_ " Gigi mewls and it doesn't take much longer before she cums over her and Nicky's chests. "Sweet" Nicky says, gathering some on her fingers and licking them clean. Nicky pulls out, taking off the harness and tosses the toy to the side, getting tissues to wipe them. "That was great" Gigi pants out, looking at Nicky through tired eyes. Nicky hums in appreciation, smiling as she gives Gigi a peck. "Come on, get in the covers, I know how much you hate sleeping without covers".

Nicky couldn't sleep, her mind racing. _What did tonight mean? Would they start over again or pick up from where they left? What if they get married again? Would this be a cycle? Would they want to try again? Could they handle it?_ Nicky questions, before looking down at Gigi, who's hugging her softly, sleeping peacefully. She turns to look at her other side, her eyes landing on her hand that's shaking. _I need a drink._ However, the second Nicky's hand falls on Gigi's, the woman's eyes flutter. "Nicks? Is something wrong?" Gigi asks groggily, sitting up to wake herself more. "No, I'm good, I'm good" Nicky says but Gigi raises a brow "Your hand's shaking" she states, waiting for Nicky to explain. "I... I keep on remembering that night. I don't want to think about it" Nicky says and Gigi nods "I know, I don't want to either but my brain just doesn't get that apparently either. I find myself replaying it in my mind too" Gigi says and Nicky groans frustratedly. "Drink?" "Is that why you were gonna get up? To drink?" Gigi asks, Nicky not bearing the sadness on her face and voice. "Gi, I didn't mean it like that. One glass or something I don't know. I just want it out of my head" Nicky says, hoping Gigi would understand and not be mad like last time.

Gigi stares at Nicky for a second, deciding to ask something she needed to know the answer to. "Does seeing me make you want to drink? Because when were still together you drank almost every day but after that Crystal's been telling me you're on and off. And now we fucked and you want to drink. So tell me, do I make you want to drink? Is it that had to be sober around me?" Gigi asks, amazing sure not to cry, still looking unfazed. "Of course not!" "But" Gigi continues on for Nicky, who sighs "But, I just remember that night more when I'm with you. It's not just that... it happened, I can't get your face out of my head either. I hated seeing you so scared and worried and I want to not think about it" Nicky says and Gigi just nods in understanding. "As bad as this might sound... I was-I was honestly more scared for you than for... you know. It was my initial thought at least, if you would be okay when I saw you on the bathroom floor" Gigi admits, Nicky's brows furrowed. "R-really?" "Yeah, because I knew if that you didn't make it, I wouldn't... I wouldn't be able to function anymore, really. I wouldn't have been able to do it, be a parent without you. I was so relieved when the doctor said there wasn't anything wrong with you, physically and that you'd be okay" "Were you disappointed? In me?" Nicky asks needing to know. "No, of course not. All I cared about was taking care of you and being there for you, I was never disappointed. If anything I thought you would've been disappointed in me" Gigi says, confusing Nicky "Why would I have been disappointed in you?" "Because... if I wasn't on estrogen or was on a longer break period off of it, then maybe it would have been... better quality" Gigi says and Nicky hugs Gigi tightly, crying on her shoulder. Gigi rubs her back soothingly, whispering comforting things to Nicky's quiet ' _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ ' that leave her lips one after the other. 

Gigi's not sure how much time passes until Nicky starts calming down and then eventually falls asleep. When Gigi is completely sure that Nicky is safe and sleeping soundly in her arms, she allows herself to close her eyes.

When morning comes, Nicky is the first to wake up, the sunlight hitting directly at her eyes. She shuffles around, still sleepy and not completely awake, but the sun is still there and she can feel heat engulfing her. Gigi. She opens her eyes, looking at Gigi's face, recalling every detail. The miniature faded scar above her right brow, her soft features, the little wrinkle that sat atop her button nose, which isn't visible unless you look closely. Nicky is completely overwhelmed by Gigi, in all the good ways. She can't help but kiss all of her face, wanting to savor all of her and never let her go. Gigi chuckles lightly, opening her eyes "Morning Nicks. What's got you so cheery already? You're not a morning person" Gigi states, but kisses Nicky's face back, making the woman smile. "You. I missed you, this, us. I never want to let you go again, I want to be with you" Nicky says by Gigi's jaw "I do too Nic, I want us to be together, but I think we should kind of take it slow, we just saw each other after a year of almost no contact" Gigi says and Nicky nods, agreeing with her. "Don't worry Nicks, we'll figure it out. I'm never letting you go".

_A few months later_

"Ah! Gigi! Don't you dare!" Nicky laughs as she's getting picked up by Gigi, who's headed to the ocean. "I'm gonna do it!" "Gigi I swear to god - ah!" Nicky screams as Gigi jumps in and they're engulfed by the salty water. When they emerge, Nicky starts splashing Gigi, who's laughing "My hair!" "Calm down, it'll be fine! My hair's wet too and mine is curly!" Gigi laughs, blocking the splashes. "I'm gonna get back at you, just you wait Gigi Goode" Nicky taunts with a smirk, wrapping her legs around Gigi's waist, arms around her neck. "I'd love to see you try" "Don't worry you will".

After a long day at the beach, they went back to their shared apartment to get some rest before going out with their friends. They took a shower and are now lazily lounging on the couch, watching some random channel. "Geege?" "Hmm?" "You told them that they can drink if they want to right? Even if I'm there" Nicky asks, everyone knowing that she's sober now and hadn't relapsed. "I did, but they said they didn't want to anyways. Crystal especially, she had her iced tea/ energy drink rant" Gigi says, hugging Nicky's waist impossibly closer. Nicky smiles softly at that, but feels guilty that he friends now feel the need to be cautious and careful around her. "Nicks it's okay, you know how much I love water. Or milkshakes! Maybe I should have one tonight!" Gigi muses, making Nicky chuckle at her eagerness. "God I love you" Nicky says, not realizing what she had said until Gigi's fingers stop tracing her side. "I love you too Nicks, so much" Gigi says happily, kissing her neck and jaw. Nicky turns her head around, her lips meeting Gigi's. The two of them make out, knowing they don't have enough time to fuck, but the Nicky loves the way her bottom lip feels at home in between Gigi's warm mouth. But then Nicky gets a mischievous idea. She starts kissing Gigi's face before getting to her neck and that's where Nicky's brilliant idea kicks in. She sucks on Gigi's pulse point, and bites, leaving a ring of teeth marks. Gigi yelps, but Nicky keeps on sucking, Gigi trembling and groaning. "I told you I'd get back at you. Have fun trying to hide that with makeup" Nicky snickers and Gigi rolls her eyes "Have fun watching me succeed". 

Dinner went well. The ten women, Gigi, Nicky, Crystal, Dahlia, Jan, Jaida, Jackie, Heidi, Widow and Rock were having the time of their lives, sharing jokes and funny work stories. Nicky had told them again that it was okay for them to drink but Crystal began her rant on how iced tea was amazing and that energy drinks should be sold at any and every place. She had also jokingly exaggerated her disdain for the restaurant not having Monster. Dahlia and Jan had groaned, saying that their girlfriend absolutely did not need the extra energy.

"It's so great to see you guys together again. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm a genius sometimes" Jan says, making the table laugh "Why don't you say it again? We didn't hear you say it on a daily basis fo the last five months" Dahlia retaliates "I'm a genius sometimes" Jan says back, making them laugh more. "All jokes aside though, do you think you'll get married again at some point? You were together since high school, goodness gracious" Heidi says in her Southern accent, through her tooth gap which makes everyone chuckle, Nicky and Gigi looking at each other. "Yeah, I think we might" Gigi says with a bright smile, looking at Nicky. _I want to marry you again_ is all Nicky can think, looking at Gigi's soft, happy face.

_A year later_

"I can't believe we chose the same honeymoon place" Nicky laughs, laying on her back, on Gigi's front. They're on a hammock, at the cabin they rented. "I can't believe that you cried when I proposed to you. Again, and with a lollipop ring!" "I can't believe you proposed with one!" Nicky exclaims, the women laughing. "I didn't know if you wanted to use the same rings or not, so I thought it would help! It did, because you didn't freeze up for a solid thirty seconds like the first time" Gigi says and Nicky huffs "I was trying to keep the suspense" "Sure you were drama queen" she teases and Nicky rolls her eyes, getting on her front, bopping Gigi's nose. "I'll propose to you one of these days" "Why are you planning on another divorce? We're barely 30!" Gigi jokes and Nicky raises a brow "Oh I'm definitely gonna plan on divorcing you if you keep this up" Nicky says and Gigi pouts. It's adorable. Nicky gives her a small peck, before letting out a quiet "I have to tell you something". Gigi raises a brow, but doesn't look too worried "Is something wrong?" she asks and Nicky shrugs "Not exactly. I got us something, but I don't think you'd be too fond of it. Do you trust me?" "Of course I trust you Nicky, what did you get?" Gigi asks and Nicky gets off the hammock, telling Gigi to stay.

Nicky heads into the cabin, to the kitchen area and takes in a sharp breath before opening the fridge and getting a bottle of champagne. She gets two glasses and heads outside, Gigi immediately sitting up in worry. "Nicky where'd you get that?" "This morning, I asked for it. Listen, I'm not- I just thought maybe we'd like _one glass_ together right now, watching the sunset. You can say no that's okay, we'll get rid of it" Nicky says and Gigi tries to remain calm. "Nicky, I- are you really sure? I do trust you but I don't want you to relapse" Gigi says and Nicky nods "I won't. And I know I won't because after this one glass we'll share as a married couple we'll throw it on the grass or into the ocean together" Nicky says and Gigi takes a second to think before nodding. "Fine, but I'm pouring the glasses. And slow sips" she says and Nicky accepts, heading over to her, handing her the bottle and a glass. Gigi pours very little into each glass, practically nothing but Nicky understands. "Thank you" "For?" "Trusting me enough" Nicky says taking a short sip, and Gigi nods "I don't ever want you to feel like I don't" Gigi says, taking a sip of her own before continuing "But if this is making you feel like relapsing, tell me okay?" and Nicky nods, not feeling the need to relapse. She felt happier sober and in therapy with Gigi. It helped a lot. They finish the short drinks and dump the rest of the bottle, watching it being absorbed by the soil under the grass. "Gigi?" "Yeah?" "Wanna drink orange juice?" Nicky asks, making them both laugh after a second "Sure".

Nicky and Gigi were in bed, Nicky atop Gigi, kissing her deeply. "How are you right now with-" "It's okay" Gigi says, knowing what Nicky's asking. Nicky wraps her hand around Gigi's cock, Gigi getting a lubed finger inside Nicky's ass. They both moan out together, Gigi getting harder and Nicky looser, and wetter. "R-raw or condom?" Gigi moans out, enjoying how warm Nicky's hand feels around her. "Raw, we've both been tested" Nicky sighs out, then groans when Gigi slowly adds a second finger. Nicky's hand goes up and down, sometimes leaving teasing circles at the tip, knowing how it makes Gigi shudder. "N-Nicky" Gigi moans out, eyes closed for a second before meeting Nicky's dark, lustful ones. Nicky takes Gigi's fingers out of her and gets herself right on Gigi's tip before sinking down. Nicky wants to smirk at how Gigi's jaw is clenched, trying to suppress a hiss, but she can only moan as Gigi cants her hips upwards, helping her. " _Ungh Gigi!_ " Nicky steadies herself on Gigi's shoulders feeling her all the way inside her. "I got you" Gigi hisses, holding onto Nicky's waist, both of their movements in sync. Gigi groans, savoring the feeling of being engulfed by Nicky. Her head drops onto Nicky's chest and she kisses every bit of skin in her wake, her head being hugged by Nicky's arms, who's moaning obscenely. " _W-want more... please!_ " Nicky begs desperately and Gigi lets one hand go to Nicky's pussy, gathering the wetness there and spreading it all over. Nicky groans by Gigi's ear, sending the woman into overdrive. Gigi thrusts her hips faster, wanting to hear more of Nicky's sounds that she made solely for her. " _Mine_ " Gigi growls, and Nicky immediately kisses her, moaning into her mouth. The angle may have been slightly awkward but Gigi pushed two fingers into Nicky's heat, her thumb rubbing her clit.

If Gigi thought Nicky's moans were obscene, they were downright sinful at best. " _Gigi more!_ " is all Nicky could keep on moaning, chasing her release. Gigi doubles her efforts, hissing and groaning at how Nicky's hole is getting tighter around her. "M' close _Gigi please!_ " Nicky mewls out and it's only a few more thrusts before they both cum, Nicky falling into Gigi's arms. "I got you Nicks" Gigi coos softly, pulling out of Nicky and laying her down comfortably. "Mhm... I love you Gi" "I love you too".

It had been a few days since Nicky saw something she shouldn't have seen and she has no idea how to approach Gigi about it. "Babe? You okay? You're zoning out again" Gigi asks, laying her head on Nicky's lap. "Yeah, I'm good, sorry. Just tired from work. What were you saying?" "I was just asking if you wanted another plate of lasagna" Gigi says, the both of them chuckling lightly and Nicky nods "Sure" she says and Gigi smiles, getting up and heading to the kitchen. _How do I tell her?_

Gigi's closing the curtains in their room, the both of them getting ready for bed but then Nicky turns on the lamp. "Staying up longer?" "We need to talk" Nicky says, Gigi raising an eyebrow but gets into bed nonetheless. "Did something happen? Did you" Gigi asks, trailing off, and Nicky shakes her head "No I didn't relapse Gi, it's just... something you did. Sort of" Nicky says and Gigi looks at her confusedly. "What did I do? I did something?" "I saw your journal when I was cleaning the other day. On _that_ page" Nicky says, and Gigi's face pales "Oh" "Yeah" "We can just ignore that" Gigi says, knowing it wouldn't happen. "I want to have kids with you Geege. And like you wrote, I think adoption is a better option" Nicky says and smiles at Gigi's bright face "Okay. If you're sure you're ready".

The adoption process was kind of tricky. Deciding if they wanted to foster before adopting, which places are queer friendly, choosing the age ranges and how many they wanted, seeing the kids etc. But they did it. They had fostered three kids and are on the way home now. They were siblings who had a rough background, and they didn't have the heart to separate them. Karl who was 16, Sam who was almost 15 and Aiden who was 9. They go shopping first, getting them some extra necessities atop the ones they already had at their house then they go out for lunch, trying to make them feel more comfortable and not so cautious around them. After ice cream, they head back home, happy that at least Aiden was opening up a bit. "Welcome to your new home".


	7. Sam/ Jackie

Almost a full year after Jackie's last breakup, she decided to download some random queer dating app, curtesy of her friends nagging her head. She was in her apartment on the couch, watching sci-fi movies, drinking a glass of wine and also looking for people on the app. She knew that Crystal would be able to tell whether or not she used it, and she did not want to see her friend's puppy dog eyes and pout again. She really was the mom of the group. Most of the people on the app, regardless of their gender identity, did not intrigue her. They all seemed the same, bland even. It was either bios with girl in red lyrics and pictures of their dogs on a hike for females or no bios and shirtless pics for males. She's looking up at the tv while swiping and a few seconds later, she hears a ding. _Shit she accidentally swiped right to someone she didn't even look at._ But when she does look down, she sees a picture of a cute young man, almost too young and that concerns her before she sees that he's 23. _Shit. At least it's not illegal._ She takes a look at his bio, which only says he's a local designer and his profile pic is the only pic he put on. At least it's not a shirtless pic. She decides to text him, just to get it over with. He'll probably reject her for being too old for him anyways so why not just tell him she accidentally swiped right? Or would that be offensive? But he beats her to it. 'Hey, how are you?' he sends and she cocks a brow. Correct grammar? Damn. Oh god she thinks to herself, that was such an old people thought. 'I'm good, and you?' she sends back, deciding to fully engage. What does she have to lose?

Talking to the guy, Sam, Jackie realizes that she's never been more entertained by someone. None of her exes had some nerd in them. She appreciates that in Sam. Someone she could watch Star Trek with, without them getting bored easily. And then he asks her to meet up. Fuck. 'Not as a date, we just met. As acquaintances or friends? It's totally cool if you say no, I suggested it because texting is different than in person conversations is all.' he sends, easing her nerves. 'We could grab a coffee and go thrifting if you'd like, or something. Or we can keep texting until you don't feel uncomfortable. It's okay.' he says, basically knowing what she's thinking. So she agrees, because if it's in a public setting during the day, there's minimal chance she'd get hurt if Sam wasn't real or something. And they set a date and time for when and where to meet. _I can't believe I'm going to meet up with a much younger stranger who I've only texted for two fucking hours next week._

This was a bad idea. A terrible idea really. Jackie can already sense the age difference, minus the part where he's slightly taller than her. His voice was kind of high pitched - which she should have probably expected, he's a twink - and she found out that he uses social media regularly. Not that there was anything wrong with these traits, Sam was probably the most respectable and decent man she's hung out with, but the age gap was far too noticeable for her. "Jackie, are you alright?" he asks as they walk out of the thrift store, bags in hand. "No, it's just... if we chose to date, don't you think I'm too old for you?" "Do you think I'm too young for you? Because your age doesn't bother me Jackie, but if mine does we can remain... friends I guess? Whatever makes you comfortable" he says and she smiles at him. _The decency and respect and lack of toxic masculinity god._ She knows if she ever meets any man for any reason, they would not be this respectable towards her as a woman. They simply wouldn't. "It doesn't _really_ bother me, it's just noticeable" "How so?" he asks, as they cross the street and walk down a sidewalk. "Um, you know, you look younger than me for starters, you use social media way more frequently than I ever would" she says and decides to stop there. "And? I can tell there's something else you know, it's okay to say it. I don't get offended so easily" he says with a smile, which she returns "And your voice" she says and his smile turns sad but he nods. "Yeah, I can see why you'd think that. But, I need to tell you something since we're on the topic of my voice" he says nervously, scaring Jackie. Was he using a fake voice recorder thing or something? "Based on our earlier conversation, I know you have no issue with trans and gender non conforming people, but you also said you didn't know any. But now you do. I'm a trans man" he says and Jackie's eyes go wide. _Oh. She didn't expect that._ "Is something wrong? Does it bother you that I'm trans?" "No, no not at all! I just, I'm sorry I mentioned your voice!" she apologizes frantically but Sam only chuckles lightly "It's alright" "It's not, it was disrespectful and I disregarded your gender identity-" "Jackie, if you've referred to me as a man, then you haven't disregarded my gender identity, don't worry" he says but Jackie still lets out another sorry. "Are you busy tonight?" Jackie asks impulsively "Just a date with my sewing machine but I'm sure they'll be fine if I skip one night" Sam says, making Jackie laugh lightly. "Can I invite you for drinks?" "Oh? I thought I was far too young" Sam jokes, making Jackie blush and laugh. "I mean, you said you're 23, which I hope you were being honest about" "I would show you my ID, but you see, I keep on getting rejected for a name change so until then, you'll need to have blind faith" he says with a coy smile, and Jackie returns it because she knows it's okay. "So, tonight, the gay bar at 9th avenue?" "Can't wait Jackie".

Jackie was so glad Crystal's puppy eyes worked. She was so glad she met Sam. And now, Crystal and Nicky and Jaida were at her house, helping her get ready like they were still high schoolers. "God he's just such a... gentleman. Like the respect was unbelievable" "Of course he's respectable, nothing short of what you deserve" Nicky says, her and Jaida looking through the closet, leaving Crystal on makeup duty. Which they didn't know if it was a good or bad idea. "I can't believe that someone younger than you is matching your nerd energy" "Hey! Don't forget, you're an art cuckoo weirdo" Jackie retaliates making them laugh. "Don't I know it, that one keeps on making a mess whenever I'm at work. It's like living with a 5 year old" Jaida scoffs, her and Nicky picking out a dress as Crystal pouts, finishing Jackie's lipstick. "You know, if you keep this up I'm making you sleep on the couch" "What, so we can both sleep on it you bear hugger?" Jaida says and Crystal rolls her eyes "I'll show you. Now, let's get ms. Jackie into her look! Maybe she can get some tonight" Crystal says and Jackie swats her away "We literally just met Crys" "So?" she questions, making them all laugh. "That's just not for me, you know that" "Fine, now get into your dress Jacks, you're gonna look like the most beautiful woman he's ever laid his eyes on".

After getting a vodka lemonade and a rum and coke respectively, Sam and Jackie sit at a small empty table, talking about nothing and everything. They talk more about their childhood, even their coming out stories, about stars and planets, their belief systems and political views. Jackie did not expect a 23 year old to know about stars and planets and the universe, for him to be so interested by the world around him. "Favorite Super Mario character?" "Peach obviously" "Obviously" Sam smiles at her, almost done with his vodka lemonade. They get another round of drinks, which turns into two more rounds, then three. "Sam, I probably shouldn't say this because I'm not completely sober, but you're the most wonderful man I've met" "On the contrary, I feel honored" he says, and then someone announces that the bar is closing soon, so they finish their drinks and pay before heading outside. "Did you drive here? I'm sober enough to drive if you'd like" Sam offers and Jackie shakes her head "I came walking" "I can walk with you id it makes you feel safer, not to say that you can't take care of yourself, it's just that toxic people exist" Sam says and she smiles at him. "Did you come driving?" "Uber" "Well, why don't you come over to my apartment? We can continue the night" Jackie says and Sam agrees. They head back to Jackie's apartment and drink the night away, dancing to soft music while laughing till sunlight.

Jackie hated how she was an early riser, she realizes she's barely even slept four hours. She heads to the living room and sees Sam on the couch, dead to the world. She decides to make coffee and eggs, which seemed like a reasonable breakfast after lots of drinking. She's halfway through when she hears movement on the couch. "Morning" "Morning Sam" "Can I help you?" he asks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm almost done" she says and he takes time to tidy up the couch. Jackie tells him where the bathroom is and where to find the spare toothbrush, and as he heads there, Jackie comes to the realization that she might actually really like him.

_6 months later_

"You want me to meet your parents? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asks, him and Jackie watching Star Trek in his apartment with champagne. "I mean, they know I'm dating a man and it made them happy. I think they think that you got rid of my bisexuality. Also it's not that I want you to meet them, they want to meet you" she says, making them laugh "And if they met me, you think they'll still think that? I'm very obviously queer" "And younger so that'll give them a heart attack" Jackie says, realizing how much of a shit show it would end up being. "How would I impress them anyways?" "You care about that?" "If I'm gonna meet them I don't want them to hate me" Sam says and Jackie kisses his cheek "They won't, you're so adorable" Jackie says and Sam rolls his eyes but still smiles. "Should I pretend to be cis-het? Or would that be too much?" "Don't, just be yourself okay? No matter how it goes, I still love you" "I love you too Jackie" he says and leans in for a kiss that Jackie eagerly returns. Jackie places her hand on his knee, asking for permission. They hadn't done it before, and he nods. "We should move to my bedroom unless I'm misreading the situation" he says breathlessly and Jackie nods, face flushed.

They head inside and Jackie lays down, Sam going to kiss her. "You're sure?" "Yes" Jackie breathes out and he starts to kiss her neck softly, her hands on his shoulders. She tugs lightly on his shirt, so he stops his actions and takes off his shirt. "Does it hurt?" Jackie asks, looking at his chest scars, and Sam shakes his head. "You can put your hands on me if you want" he says, and Jackie takes her shirt and bra off first. Sam raises his brow, asking for permission, which Jackie gives him. Sam's hands feel soft, tender and caring. But not too soft; firm enough to let her know that he's certain she's not fragile and would tell him if she feels uncomfortable. His hands feel trusting. He flicks her nipples with his thumbs while kissing the center of her chest and trailing down. Her breathing hitches, and when he reaches the waistband of her sweatpants, he looks up at her. She nods and he takes them off, then takes his pants off too. He kisses her thighs, teasingly and also kisses at her still clothed pussy. She twitches at the light touch, grinding her hips down, needing more friction. "Sam _take them off_ " she breathes out, eyes closed and he does that before finally licking at her folds. Jackie lets out a low moan at his expertly tongue, feeling her wetness drip more and more. She didn't think sex could feel this good; that she wouldn't be nervous the entire time. His tongue moves around hastily, making sure she can feel every bit. Sam gets a finger to tease her hole, and when Jackie moans out a yes, he slowly pushes it in. He starts at a slow pace, to make sure she's comfortable, but he's only met with moans and breathy sighs along with shaky broken words of encouragement.

"S-Sam please _ah! More!_ " Jackie lets out and he adds another finger, focusing his tongue on her clit. He thrusts his fingers faster, rhythmically, and leaves open mouth kisses at her clit. It doesn't take long before Jackie is cumming with a loud moan, her hands tugging his short hair. He licks and thrusts into her through her high and pulls away when her legs stop shaking. "Sam, that was... incredible" "I'm glad you enjoyed it" he smiles at her, which she returns. Her breathing is labored and he kisses his way up to her lips, making sure she's okay. "Would it make you uncomfortable if I returned the favor?" she asks and he takes a second to think about it. "I mean, I don't think you'll like doing it. I usually wear a strap and make it touch my clit" he explains and she nods. "I don't mind. Do you?" she asks and he shakes his head, getting up to his closet to get a strap on that he puts on, securing the harness.

He looks back at her and raises a brow "You're sure you're okay with doing this?" "Yeah" she says and he walks over to the bed and sits, telling Jackie that it's her choice how she wants to do it. She nods, and starts jerking the strap, making it hit back on his clit, and he huffs, closing his eyes. Jackie's not sure if he's getting dysphoric, so she kisses his neck and starts whispering masculinizing things, hoping it'll help him. "God Sam, you're so hard" she tries, and a low moan escapes his lips, his hands on her shoulders, his face buried in her neck. He kisses her neck, letting out soft moans as the toy hits back and he tries to ignore the fact that he's wet, not wanting his dysphoria to ruin the moment. But the way Jackie keeps on telling him how hard he is and how she's rubbing his balls helps a lot. "Jackie you're doing so good" he breathes out, leaving a little bite on her pulse point. Jackie continues, moving her hand faster, kissing his neck and shoulder. It doesn't take long for him to cum, and Jackie makes sure to hold him and still uses masculine terms, so his orgasm doesn't feel dysphoric. "How was that?" "Really good, thank you" "Of course Sam" they smile at each other, before going back to kiss.

Lunch with Jackie's parents went horribly, as expected. Even though Sam was such a gentleman as always, the thing that drew Jackie to him, it was her parents that were just unaccepting of the situation. The worst part was when they brought the topic of trans people, not knowing Sam was trans. It was uncomfortable and awkward for him, but any questions they asked, he gave them a neutral answer, which helped him win them over. Barely. They also spoke about marriage and children, which neither Jackie or Sam wanted or were ready for anyways. But lunch was finally over and they could leave. "Sam, I'm so sorry about them-" "It's okay, there was a lot of good wine anyways, so it made up for it" he jokes but she still feels bad. "Hey, it's okay. It was a one time thing... I think. I don't think they'll ever let me back in knowing I'm trans and that I don't want kids. Not that I could get you pregnant anyways" he tries to make her feel better, which works better. Their drive is filled with 80s music and some small talk, Sam suggesting a Star Trek and Star Wars movie marathon with hot chocolate, to which Jackie eagerly agrees to. Jackie has never been more grateful that he friends forced her to download a stupid dating app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want t and top surgery😫


End file.
